My Wife, My Husband, or My Enemy?
by Ay
Summary: Rukia dan Ichigo dikejutkan dengan berita bahwa dua hari lagi mereka akan menikah.. R&R ya please..
1. Chapter 1

**My Wife, My Husband, or My Enemy?**

**Chapter 1: Pernikahan?!**

Author : aya-kuchiki chan

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah, tolong… digebukin fansnya om tite

Iye-iye.. Ni punya om tite kubo, Ay cuma author imut yg minjem tokoh-tokohnya

ditimpuk sandal ma om tite

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight HitsuRuki n HitsuHina

Hehe.. Maaf ya kalo Ay malah bikin fic baru ditengah-tengah fic lain yang belum selesai..

Oiya, ini adalah RUKIA'S ada POV lain, akan ada !

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

**.: Chapter One .:**

**My Wife, My Husband, or My Enemy?**

**Pernikahan?!**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki rumah yang sudah kutinggalkan hampir selama lima tahun. Rumah yang memiliki kenangan indah sekaligus pahit. Tempat dimana aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan nee sanku dan tempat dimana pula aku kehilangan nee san ku. Aku kembali kesini karena perintah dari nii sama. Semenjak kematian nee san ku, pribadiku berubah 180 derajat. Aku begitu membenci diriku sendiri. Kalau saja aku mempunyai sesuatu kekuatan, maka nee san ku tidak akan meninggal karena menyelematkanku. Sejak itu, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi kuat, dan di saat itulah aku bertemu dengan dia. Orang yang mengubah jalan hidupku. Aku meninggalkan nii sama sendiri dan hidup dengan orang itu. Kami mempunyai cita-cita yang sama, menjadi dewa kematian bagi para sampah dunia. Dan saat ini aku kembali ke rumah karena nii sama ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting padaku, berhubungan dengan pesan terakhir nee san.

"Akhirnya kau pulang Rukia." Nii sama sudah menungguku di ruang tengah.

"Apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi rumah ini lagi nii sama?" aku begitu rindu dengan nii sama. Selama ini jalan hidup yang kutempuh berbalik dengan apa yang dipilih nii sama. Tetapi nii sama selalu melindungiku. Maafkan aku nii sama.

"Kau adalah bagian dari hidupku dan rumah ini. Aku akan selalu manantikan saat kau kembali ke rumah ini." Nii sama memandangku.

"Terima kasih nii sama. Maafkan aku." Hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa kuucapkan. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke rumah ini. Aku selalu terbayang akan kematian nee san bila berada di rumah ini. Aku tahu bukan hanya aku yang menderita akibat kematian nee san, tapi nii sama juga. Tapi tetap saja, karena akulah nee san meninggal. Kalau saja aku bisa melawan para jahanam itu, nee san tidak akan meninggal. Tanpa sadar aku mengepal erat kedua tanganku.

"Itu semua bukan salahmu Rukia." Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, nii sama menenangkanku.

"Hhmm.."

"Rukia, aku ingin menyampaikan pesan Hisana." Aku menunggu kata-kata berikutnya dari nii sama. "Hisana ingin kau menikah dengan anak dari sahabatnya di saat kau berusia 23 tahun." ucap nii sama. Aku tertegun mendengar perkataan nii sama. Menikah? Apa tidak salah?

"Dengan siapa aku harus menikah?" ini adalah pesan dari nee san, aku tidak akan menolaknya sekalipun harus menikah dengan seseorang yang cacat atau sebagainya. Karena bagiku, satu-satunya menebus rasa bersalah dan terimakasihku pada nee san hanya dengan melaksanakan pesan terakhirnya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal nama itu. Tapi itu tidak penting. Pernikahan ini kulakukan hanya untuk memenuhi pesan nee san.

"Baik. Kapan pernikahan itu akan dilaksanakan?"

"Kau setuju?" nii sama kelihatan ragu akan persetujuanku.

"Tentu saja." Aku tersenyum untuk meyakinkan nii sama.

"Pernikahan akan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi." Waktu yang sangat singkat, tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Baik." Aku lalu berbalik, merasa urusanku di rumah ini sudah selesai aku berniat untuk pergi.

"Sebaiknya kau tinggal disini sebelum pernikahanmu." Aku menghadap kembali kea rah nii sama.

"Terima kasih nii sama. Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan dulu urusanku."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan orang itu?" nii sama memang tidak menyukainya.

"Aku berjanji setelah menyelesaikan urusanku dengannya, aku akan kembali ke rumah ini sebelum pernikahanku. Setidaknya, aku tidak jatuh cinta dengannya." Aku mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum. Padahal, aku begitu sakit karena aku tidak akan bisa mencintainya lagi. Mencintai orang yang sudah mengkhianatiku.

Sementara itu di kediaman Kurosaki

**ICHIGO'S POV**

"Tadaima.." aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke rumahku.

"Whuaa..Ichigo anakku!!" aku dengan sigap menghindari pelukan konyol ayahku.

"Sudahlah ayah, jangan mengganggu Ichi nii. Ichi nii kan baru saja pulang, biarkan dia beristirahat."

"Whua…Misaki, Ichigo dan Yuzu sekarang jahat padaku. Whuaaa.." Aku, Yuzu dan Karin hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan ayah yang sama sekali tidak pernah berubah.

"Ehmm ayah, bukan itu maksudku. Aku.."

"Sudahlah Yuzu, biarkan saja orang tua itu seperti itu." Karin berusaha menenangkan Yuzu yang merasa bersalah pada ayah.

"Benar kata Karin. Biarkan saja dia seperti itu." Aku lalu duduk di kursi sebelah Karin. Yuzu pun duduk kembali di kursinya. Sedangkan ayahku masih meratap di depan poster besar ibuku yang ditempelkannya di dinding.

"Ayah, bukannya tadi kau ingin bicara mengenai pernikahan itu dengan Ichi nii." Apa yang diucapkan Karin membuatku bingung. Pernikahan? Pernikahan siapa?

"Ah.. Kau benar Karin." Tiba-tiba saja ayahku sudah duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Hei, tunggu pernikahan apa maksudnya? Dan tepatnya pernikahan siapa?" tanyaku pada ayahku.

"Tentu saja pernikahanmu Ichigo. Misaki, anak kita sudah besar."

Bbbwwrrr.. Aku menyembur air yang kuminum ke arah ayahku yang tepat duduk di hadapanku karena kaget mendengar perkataan yang baru saja disampaikan olehnya.

"Pernikahanku?!" aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar perkataan ayahku! Bagaimana mungkin pernikahanku?! Siapa yang akan menikah denganku?!

"Benar anakku Ichigo. Dua hari lagi kau akan menikah.." ayahku memberikan pernyataan yang sanggup membuatku mati rasa. Menikah? Dua hari lagi? Ini gila..

**To be continue**

Gimana ceritanya? Bagus ga.. Maaf ya kalo ceritanya sedikit gaje..

Tolong diripiu ya, biar Ay semangat nerusinnya..

Arigato..


	2. Chapter 2

**My Wife, My Husband, or My Enemy?**

**Chapter 2: Perjanjian**

Author : aya-kuchiki chan

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah, tolong… digebukin fansnya om tite

Iye-iye.. Ni punya om tite kubo, Ay cuma author imut yg minjem tokoh-tokohnya

ditimpuk sandal ma om tite

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight HitsuRuki n HitsuHina

Hehe.. Maaf ya kalo Ay malah bikin fic baru ditengah-tengah fic lain yang belum selesai..

Oiya, ini adalah ICHIGO'S POV..

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

**.: Chapter Two :.  
**

**Perjanjian**

"Yang benar saja?!" aku benar-benar tidak habis fikir apa sih yang difikiran tua bangka ini?! Memutuskan pernikahanku dua hari lagi tanpa persetujuanku, aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang akan menjadi istriku. Gila..

"Benar Ichi nii. Dua hari lagi Ichi nii akan menikah dengan Rukia nee san." Sekarang giliran Yuzu yang membuatku terkejut. Siapa pula itu Rukia nee san? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

"Rukia?"

"Betul Ichigo, kau akan menikah dengan Rukia chan. Ah…Misaki anak kita akhirnya menikah." Ayahku langsung menghampiri poster ibuku dan berjingkrak-jingkrak di depan poster ibuku. Aku, Yuzu, dan Karin hanya bisa kembali sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Yuzu, darimana kau tahu tentang pernikahan ini? Dan siapa itu Rukia?" tanyaku.

"Aku sudah membaca buku harian Ibu bersama ayah dan Karin. Disitu jelas tertulis bahwa anak ibu akan menikah dengan anak dari tante Hisana. Dan Rukia nee san adalah adiknya tante Hisana." Jelas Yuzu yang malah membuatku semakin tidak mengerti. Rukia adiknya tante Hisana, tante Hisana seumuran dengan ibuku. Adiknya berarti? Apa itu berarti aku menikah dengan tante-tante?! Tidak!!

"Tapi kenapa aku harus menikah dengan Rukia? Kau bilang aku harus menikah dengan anaknya tante Hisana kan?Bukan adiknya kan?"

"Tentu saja harus dengan Rukia chan Ichigo." Tiba-tiba saja ayahku sudah berada di sampingku.

"Kenapa harus dengan dia?"

"Karena Hisana meninggal sebelum mempunyai anak."

"Tapi itu tidak ada dalam perjanjian konyol antara ibu dan tante Hisana kan?"

"Siapa bilang?" ayahku lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku harian yang ternyata adalah buku harian ibuku. Aku membaca buku harian itu. Glek…

" Rabu, 12 januari 1985

Hari ini aku membuat perjanjian dengan Hisana, sahabatku. Kau tahu diary, aku dan Hisana berjanji bahwa anak kami nanti akan menikah. Ahhh…senangnya. Kami nanti akan menjadi satu keluarga. Tapi seandainya salah satu dari kami dari kami meninggal sebelum mempunyai anak, maka anak salah satu dari kami yang masih hidup akan dinikahkan dengan orang yang dipilih oleh salah satu dari kami yang sudah meninggal. Aku mengusulkan Isshin pacarku dan Yoruichi adikku sebagai referensi. Dan Hisana mengusulkan Byakuya pacarnya dan Rukia adiknya sebagai referensi. Jadi begini hitungannya..

**Misaki ** ** Hisana**

anak laki-laki menikah anak perempuan

anak perempuan menikah anak laki-laki

anak laki-laki menikah Rukia

anak perempuan menikah Byakuya

Isshin menikah anak perempuan

Yoruichi menikah anak laki-laki

Begitulah hitungannya. Dan bila kami berdua meninggal saat sama-sama belum memiliki anak, maka pernikahan yang kami rencanakan tidak bisa terjadi. Tapi aku yakin, kami pasti akan menjadi keluarga. Whua… senangnya!!

Sudah dulu ya diary, aku sudahmengantuk.. Selamat malam diary.."

Aku shock membaca diary ibuku. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka ibuku telah melakukan hal konyol seperti itu! Dan aku yang akan menjadi korban kekonyolan antara ibuku dan Tante Hisana. Gila! Benar-benar gila! Tapi tunggu, bukankah ibu memiliki anak laki-laki dan perempuan? Itu berarti aku masih bisa selamat dari pernikahan konyol ini.

"Ayah, bukankah ibu mempunyai anak laki-laki dan perempuan? Itu berarti aku tidak perlu menikah dengan Rukia," aku mendapat pukulan yang cukup telak di wajahku setelah mengucapkan hal itu dari Karin.

"Baka kau Ichi nii! Apa maksudmu aku atau Yuzu yang akan menikah dengan om Byakuya?!" ucapan Karin membuatku sedikit bergidik karena hawa membunuh yang tiba-tiba terpancar darinya mengelilingiku.

"Ichi nii, benarkah kau berfikiran seperti itu?Hiks..hiks.." kali ini giliran Yuzu yang mulai menangis karena ucapanku.

"Eh, tunggu.. bbuu..bbukan begitu maksudku, maksudku.."

"Kau menerima pernikahan ini Ichigo?" ayahku yang konyol mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Huh, baiklah. Aku menerima pernikahan ini," aku benar-benar kalah. Aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Huah… Misaki, Ichigo menerimanya," ayahku lagi-lagi berlari menuju poster ibuku dan berbicara yang tidak-tidak.

"Wah Ichi nii selamat ya!" Yuzu memberikan ucapan selamat padaku. Dia tidak tahu bahwa aku sedang meratapi nasibku yang harus menikah dan menyerahkan keperjakaanku pada tante-tante yang bernama Rukia itu.

"Tenang saja Ichi nii, Rukia nee san wanita yang cantik ko. Aku pernah melihat fotonya," ucapan Karin sedikit membuatku lega. Tapi tetap saja, Rukia itu tante-tante.

"Kau pernah melihat fotonya? Cepat ambilkan, aku ingin melihatnya!" setidaknya aku mengetahui wajahnya dulu sebelum benar-benar harus berhadapan langsung di hari pernikahanku.

"Whuaahh, tidak boleh Ichigo!" lagi-lagi si tua bangka ini muncul mendadak di hadapanku. Ayahku sudah menempati kursinya kembali.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Apa salah aku melihat lebih dulu foto calon istriku?"

"Tentu saja tidak boleh," ucap ayahku.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ibumu dan Hisana begitu mengidolakan suku Antu Michu di pedalaman Amazon, jadi pernikahanmu dan Rukia akan menggunakan adat itu," ucapan ayahku membuatku semakin gila! Perjanjian apa lagi ini!? Dan apa itu suku Antu Michu!? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengarnya dalam sejarah manapun.

"Apa hubungannya melihat foto Rukia dengan adat pernikahan suku Antu Michu?!" aku benar-benar kehilangan kesabaranku.

"Tentu saja ada. Bahkan sangat berhubungan. Karena menurut adat suku Antu Michu, kedua mempelai tidak boleh bertatap muka ataupun melihat wajah calon pasangannya baik dari lukisan maupun foto sebelum malam pertama," ayahku mengucapkan hal itu dengan diakhiri senyuman yang membuatku muak. Bagaimana tidak?! Aku akan menikah dengan tante-tante dan aku sama sekali belum dan tidak boleh mengetahui wajahnya sebelum malam pertama. Itu berarti aku akan bertatap muka dengannya tepat pada saat malam pertamaku? Benar-benar gila!!

"Wah, romantis sekali!" Yuzu memberikan komentar yang membuatku semakin gila. Apanya yang romantis??!

"Benar! Misaki dan Hisana memang tepat sekali memilih adat pernikahan yang romantis milik suku Antu Michu.." ucapan ayahku menambah gila keadaan.

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur," ucapku lalu meninggalkan mereka semua yang masih berada di meja makan. Aku lalu masuk ke dalam kamarku.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjangku. Aku tidak habis fikir, dalam waktu 30 menit aku sudah menghadapi kenyataan baru. Kenyataan dimana dua hari lagi aku akan mengakhiri masa lajangku. Ya, dua hari lagi sudah dipastika bahwa aku akan menikah. Menikah dengan wanita yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal. Lengkap dengan adat gila suku Antu Michu yang membuatku semakin gila menghadapi kenyataan ini.

Aku lalu memikirkan calon istriku, Rukia. Apa dia juga kaget dan setengah gila sepertiku saat mendengar kabar ini? Atau.. Ah sudahlah, untuk apa aku memikirkannya. Aku hanya berharap bahwa Rukia adalah wanita normal yang mempunyai sikap normal. Aku jadi teringat perkataan Karin, dia bilang Rukia wanita yang cantik. Semoga saja penilaian Karin tidak salah. Setidaknya walaupun dia tante-tante, aku masih bisa berharap dia tante-tante yang cantik. Huh, dua hari lagi ya?

**To be continue**

Huah.. Akhirnya Ay bisa menyelesaikan chap2 fic ini..

Terima kasih ya buat semua yang udah ripiu fic ini..

Ada yang penasaran ga ma suku Antu Michu?? Hehe..

Buat **HanaLala**, ini Ay udah update.. R&R teruz ya. Hehe..

Yupz, **Sora Chand**.. Akan Ay percepat pernikahan mereka.

Haduh...Kurang jelas ya** Ichikawa Ami**, bagaimana dengan chap ini?? Udah lebih jelas kan?*penuh harap*

Hehe...** Zabaku_Soza29**, udah tau kan pake adat apa??

Iya, 2 hari lagi IchiRuki meniKAH. hORE... tapi gomen ya **Ichirukiluna gituloh**, Ay rada susah bikin chap yang panjang. Maklum ide di otak masih buntu. Hiks..

**Ruki_ya**, ga kecepatan koq. Heheh.. Emmm.. Rukia ngikut siapa ya maunya??*ditabok gara-gara sok rahasia*

Gomen **mss Dhyta** kalo chapnya kurang panjang. Makasih ya udah mau ripiu.. Ehm.. yang tinggal ma Rukia ntu...ntu... rahasia..*digampar mss Dhyta*

Nah sekarang ripiu lagi ya..

Please, supaya IchiRuki cepet nikah. Hehe..

Arigato


	3. Chapter 3

**My Wife, My Husband, or My Enemy?**

**Chapter 3: Pernikahanku!?**

Author : aya-kuchiki chan

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah,

tolong… digebukin fansnya om tite

Iye-iye.. Ni punya om tite kubo,

Ay cuma author imut yg minjem tokoh-tokohnya

ditimpuk sandal ma om tite

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight HitsuRuki n HitsuHina

Oiya, ini adalah RUKIA'S POV

Kalau ada POV lain, akan ada pemberitahuan.

Gomen, kalau disini bakal ada OC lagi..

Ok!

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

**.: Chapter Three:.**

**Pernikahanku?!**

Aku menatap orang itu, lelaki yang membuatku sempat merasakan indahnya cinta. Lelaki yang membuatku kuat dan tegar dalam menjalani hidup, menjalani kehidupan keras yang kupilih bersamanya. Menjadi dewa kematian bagi para sampah dunia. Menghapus jejak kenistaan di dunia, membersihkan dunia dari para penjilat, para vampire masyarakat, para bajingan yang tak pantas hidup bahkan walau hidup di ambang kematiaanpun mereka semua tidak pantas! Mereka hanya sampah!

"Ku fikir kau tak akan kembali lagi kesini Rukia?"

"Aku memang tidak akan pernah lagi kembali kesini. Maaf kuralat, maksudku aku tidak akan kembali hidup bersamamu," selama ini aku memang hidup berdua bersamanya, maksudku bertiga sebelum kejadian itu. Kejadian yang menyadarkanku, menyadarkanku dari cinta semu yang selama ini kujalani.

"Apa kau akan tinggal bersama kakakmu lagi?"

"Tidak juga," ucapku. Aku bisa melihatnya kebingungan atas ucapanku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Besok aku akan menikah," aku menikmati efek perkataan yang baru saja kuucapkan. Wajahnya, wajah yang kucintai selama ini. Wajah yang saat ini menunjukkan keterkejutannya. Kenapa? Kenapa kau terkejut? Bukankah kau tidak pernah mencintaiku selama ini? Bukankah aku hanya orang luar yang memasuki kehidupanmu dengannya?

"Kenapa Rukia?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa apanya? Apa ada yang salah bila aku menikah?" ucapku.

"Siapa yang akan menikah denganmu?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo," jawabku. Aku memang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi. Karena yang kutahu aku memang akan menikah dengan lelaki bernama Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau menikah dengannya?" tanyanya. Kenapa? Dia bilang kenapa? Apa haknya mengatakan hal itu?!

"Kenapa? Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu," ucapku.

"Kau tidak mencintainya kan?" tanyanya lagi. Cinta? Apa yang dia tahu tentang cinta? Apa?

"Aku tidak memerlukan cinta untuk menikah."

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus bersikap seperti ini Rukia!?" ucapnya sambil menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku terkejut, tapi jauh di lubuk hatiku aku senang. Senang karena dia masih mempedulikanku.

"Sampai kapan? Entahlah.." aku menggantungkan jawabanku.

"Rukia, ku mohon batalkan pernikahan itu," dia kini menatap mataku. Mata emerald yang amat kucintai. Tapi, aku tidak mungkin membatalkan pernikahan itu. Inilah jalanku satu-satunya untuk membahagiakan nee san, nii sama, dan untuk melupakannya.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Apa ini semua karena masalah itu?" tanyanya lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"…." Aku terdiam, masalah itu.. Ya, masalah yang membuatku sadar akan cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Rukia, sudah kubilang aku…"

"Jangan ucapkan itu lagi!? Aku anggap masalah itu sudah selesai. Aku tidak memerlukan penjelasan apa-apa."

"Rukia.."

"Sudahlah, hari sudah malam. Aku harus pulang. Aku sudah berjanji pada nii sama akan tinggal bersamanya sebelum hari pernikahan itu tiba," aku lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Aku sempat mendengar dia berkata,

"Aku.."

"Jangan katakan kau mencintaiku, karena besok aku adalah istri orang lain," potongku. Aku melanjutkan jalanku. Meninggalkan rumah yang kutempati bersamanya.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan tetap mencintaimu Rukia."

Aku melangkah kembali masuk ke dalam rumahku, rumah nii sama tepatnya. Aku melihat dia sudah menungguku. Nii sama sedang duduk di ruang tengah. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk di sofa persis di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah pulang Rukia?"

"Iya."

"Kau sudah siap dengan pernikahan besok?"

"Tentu, aku tidak akan mengecewakan nee san," ucapku. Aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu, apa aku siap menikah dengan lelaki yang sama sekali tidak pernah ku kenal. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya perlu menjalankan permintaan nee san.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Pernikahanmu besok akan diadakan di Karakura Hotel. Dan kamar pengantinmu juga disana," ucap nii sama. Ah, kamar pengantin ya?

"Baik nii sama," ucapku. Aku tidak menyangka, besok aku akan melepas status lajangku pada seorang laki-laki bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Dan malam pertama ya? Apa aku bisa melewati malam pertamaku dengannya?? Kita lihat saja nanti.

**14 Februari 2010**

**Pernikahan**

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

**&**

**Kuchiki Rukia**

Akhirnya saat itu tiba juga. Ya, hari ini tanggal 14 Februari, aku akan menikah. Menikah dengan lelaki yang tak pernah kukenal. Tapi sudahlah, aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah tiba di Karakura Hotel, tempat resepsi pernikahanku akan dilaksanakan. Sebuah karangan bunga besar sudah terpasang di depan pintu utama loby hotel ini. Bertuliskan pernikahan antaraku dengan Ichigo, lelaki yang tak pernah kukenal. Aku dan nii sama tiba di dalam loby hotel ini. Persiapan sedang dilakukan dimana-mana. Aku melihat Aya san sedang menghampiriku.

"Ah, Rukia chan aku tidak menyangka sekarang adalah pernikahamu," ucap Aya. Aya san adalah wakil nii sama. Dia adalah wanita yang cantik dan baik hati. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka dengan wajah dan sikapnya yang lembut bahwa dia adalah seorang letnan divisi 6 kepolisian SS.

"Aya san, terima kasih ya sudah mau direpotkan menyiapkan pernikahan ini," ucapku.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa Rukia chan, aku senang sekali mendengar kau akan menikah dengan kap.." ucapan Aya terpotong oleh nii sama.

"Aihara san sebaiknya kau mengantar Rukia ke kamar pengantinnya di atas," ucap nii sama memotong ucapan Aya.

"Eh, baik kapten. Rukia chan, ayo biar aku antar ke kamarmu," ajak Aya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Baik," aku lalu mengikuti Aya ke atas.

Sesampainya di depan kamar 229 Aya berhenti. Aku melirik kamar itu. Apa ini kamar yang akan menjadi kamar pengantinku? Aya lalu mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam sakunya dan membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Aroma lavender langsung menghampiri indera penciumanku. Aroma yang paling kusuka. Kamar ini adalah kamar VVIP class. Aku tidak heran, nii sama pasti menginginkan yang terbaik untukku. Walau dia tahu aku terpaksa menjalani pernikahan ini.

"Rukia chan, bagaimana kamarnya? Kau suka? Aku yang menyiapkannya loh. Walau dananya dari kapten. Hehehe.."

"Aku suka ko Aya san. Terima kasih ya," ucapku tulus.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa," Aya san terlihat senang dengan ucapan terima kasihku.

"Oya Aya san, tadi sepertinya nii sama memotong perkataanmu?"

"Eh, ehmm, perkataan yang mana maksudmu Rukia chan?"

"Perkataan disaat kau mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanku dengan…" aku menggantungkan kalimatku dengan tujuan agar Aya mengingatnya.

"Oh, itu.. Bukan apa-apa ko," Aya seolah menghindar dari pertanyaanku.

"Kau mengenal calon suamiku?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

"Ehm, tidak. Aku hanya mengetahui namanya adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Betul kan?"

"Oh, iya. Yasudahlah tidak usah kau fikirkan," aku tahu Aya dan nii sama menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak ku ketahui. Tapi saat ini aku tidak ingin memikirkannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu ya Rukia chan," Aya sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarku saat aku memanggilnya lagi.

"Aya san, kenapa aku langsung menuju kamar pengantinku? Apa aku tidak ikut menyambut tamu dalam resepsi pernikahanku?" aku sempat heran karena nii sama tadi langsung menyuruhku ke kamar pengantinku.

"Eh? Apa kapten Kuchiki belum memberitahukan padamu?"

"Memberitahukan? Maksudmu?"

"Kau akan menikah dengan adat suku Antu Michu, jadi kau tidak boleh berada dalam resepsi pernikahanmu. Dan kau akan bertemu suamimu tepat pada saat malam pertama," jelas Aya.

"…" aku terdiam. Nee san, rencana apa lagi ini?

"Emm, Rukia chan, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Em, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ya sudah, terima kasih ya atas penjelasannya," aku tersenyum walau sebenarnya aku tidak habis fikir tentang adat aneh pernikahanku. Ah, tapi ini mungkin lebih baik. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu bertemu orang-orang yang mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan yang tidak pernah kuhendaki ini.

"Iya, sama-sama. Semoga malam ini menjadi malam yang indah bagimu Rukia chan," Aya lalu menutup pintu kamarku.

"Semoga," batinku.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

Hari ini adalah pernikahanku. Ya, betul pernikahanku. Pernikahanku dengan seorang tante-tante bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Huh, kenapa nasibku harus begitu malang seperti ini?? Apa ini karma karena aku sudah menolak ribuan gadis cantik yang menyukaiku? Oh kami sama, betapa kejamnya dirimu membiarkan aku, Kurosaki Ichigo yang tampan ini harus melepas keperjakaannya pada seorang tante-tante. Tante-tante! Sekali lagi tante-tante!!

"Ichi nii kenapa kau begitu tegang seperti ini?" ucap Yuzu saat kami sudah memasuki Karakura Hotel, tempat resepsi pernikahanku dilaksanakan.

"Huah, Ichigo.. Akhirnya kau menikah anakku!" ayahku lagi-lagi memelukku dengan gaya lebaynya. Membuatku ingin menendangnya saat ini juga kalau saja tidak dihalangi Karin.

"Ichi nii, jaga sikapmu. Jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri dengan menendang si tua bangka ini di tempat ini," ucap Karin.

"Huh, baiklah!" aku lalu melepaskan pelukan ayahku dengan tanganku.

"Huaaahhhh, Misaki. Lihat ini adalah resepsi pernikahan Ichigo," ayahku lalu menuju foto ibuku yang di pajang di loby hotel ini. Dasar tua bangka aneh yang tidak pernah berubah.

Aku lalu menghampiri Byakuya Kuchiki. Aku memang mengenalnya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengenal adiknya yang sekarang adalah istriku. Gila, aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui wanita yang menjadi istriku.

"Kau sudah datang Kurosaki?"

"Ya. Oya kapten Byakuya, bagaimana dengan masalah The White?"

"Jangan bicarakan masalah itu disini. Dan jangan panggil aku kapten disini, apa kau ingin semua orang yang hadir disini mengetahui siapa dirimu Kurosaki?"

"Ya, baiklah Kuchiki Byakuya. Kalau begitu, segera hubungi aku jika The White sudah mulai kembali beraksi," ucapku. Aku memandang laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang yang kini adalah kakak iparku, kapten divisi 6 kepolisian SS.

"Baik," ucapnya singkat. Aku lalu berbalik untuk meninggalkannya, tapi Byakuya memanggilku lagi, membuatku kembali berbalik menghadapinya.

"Kurosaki,"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Satu permintaanku padamu. Jagalah Rukia. Ini bukan permintaanku sebagai kapten. Tapi permintaanku sebagai seorang kakak pada suami adiknya," ucap Byakuya. Ucapannya membuatku sedikit terkejut. Ternyata seorang Byakuya yang terkenal dingin juga memiliki sisi hangat seorang kakak yang melindungi adiknya.

"Tentu saja. Dan ini juga bukan jawaban dari seorang rekan kerja, melainkan jawaban dari seorang suami yang akan selalu menjaga istrinya," aku sendiri heran kenapa aku bisa mengucapkan hal itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Rukia kini adalah istriku. Dan aku akan selalu menjaganya sekalipun saat ini aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan memegang perkataanmu Kurosaki."

"Ya, tentu," aku lalu meninggalkan Byakuya.

Resepsi pernikahan berjalan sebagaimana layaknya pernikahan biasa. Hanya saja tanpa mempelai wanita di sampingku. Ya, ini semua gara-gara adat gila suku Antu Michu itu. Banyak temanku yang datang mengucapkan selamat sekaligus sindiran seperti saat ini.

"Yo Ichigo, akhirnya kau menikah juga ya. Hahaaha..," Renji tertawa seenak jidatnya. Dan tentu saja dengan pisang ditangannya. Dasar babon rakus! Dia tidak pernah bisa mengendalikan nafsu makan pisangnya yang biadab.

"Berisik kau! Dan jangan menghabiskan persediaan pisang di pesta pernikahanku, babon!"

"Hei Ichigo, galak sekali kau. Lagipula aku tidak menghabiskan persediaan pisangmu kok! Aku kan baru memakan 10 sisir pisang," ucap Renji tanpa merasa berdosa. Ya Allah, ampunilah dosa Renji yang begitu biadab dalam membantai pisang-pisang di muka bumi!

"10 sisir?!" aku terkejut mendengar jawabannya dan aku hanya bisa kembali berdoa agar Allah mengampuni kebiadaban Renji.

"Iya, hanya sepuluh sisir ko," ucap Renji masih dengan wajah tak berdosanya. Ya Allah, apa dia tidak sadar tindakannya begitu biadab?? Aku heran kenapa orang seperti dia bisa menjadi wakilku.

"Dasar babon rakus!" makiku.

"Hei sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar. Oya, selamat ya Ichigo," kali ini Tatsuki yang mengucapkan selamat padaku. Aku memandang heran ke arah sahabatku ini. Bagaimana mungkin Tatsuki bisa menikah dengan si babon Renji.

"Ya, sama-sama," ucapku.

"Hei Ichigo, kudengar kau belum pernah melihat istrimu ya?" yang sekarang bicara adalah si kacamata alias Ishida, sahabatku yang hoby menjahit. Tidak hanya baju, tapi juga kulit manusia. Itu sebabnya dia ditempatkan di divisi 12, divisi orang-orang aneh kalau menurut penilaianku.

"Berisik kau,"

"Ichigo, kau tidak tahu kan seperti apa rupa Kuchiki Rukia, adik kapten Kuchiki?" ucap Renji masih dengan sebuah pisang di tangannya.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa?!" bentakku.

"Hohoho.. Tentu saja aku tahu," ucap Renji dengan seringainya. Sial, sepertinya ucapan Renji selanjutnya akan menjadi mimpi buruk bagiku.

"Memangnya seperti apa wajahnya?" tanyaku. Setidaknya aku bisa mendapat sedikit informasi untuk menyiapkan malam pertamaku nanti.

"Kau tahu Ichigo, bila membandingkannya, Yumichika bahkan terlihat puluhan kali lebih baik dari Rukia," ucapan Renji membuatku bergidik. Yumichika terlihat puluhan kali lebih baik dari Rukia!

"Apa?! Kau bilang Yumichika, banci kaleng dari divisi 11 itu lebih baik puluhan kali dari Rukia?!" ucapku. Oh, kami sama, betapa teganya dirimu. Bahkan banci kaleng itu pun lebih baik dari Rukia. Tolong selamatkan keperjakaanku!!

"Hei, sepertinya aku mendengar namaku disebut-sebut," aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dan ternyata di sampingku sudah ada Yumichika, Ikaku, Kapten Kenpachi sekaligus letnan Yachiru di pundaknya.

"Kalian?!"

"Hei Ichigo, jangan melihat kami seperti melihat setan donk?!" protes Ikaku. Setan? Memangnya ada yang salah ya? Kalian memang seperti setan, yang satu setan taman lawang, yang satunya tuyul, belum lagi buto ijo dan terakhir anaknya kunti.

"Maaf. Lagipula untuk apa kalian kemari?"

"Ichigo, memangnya kami tidak boleh datang ke pesta pernikahanmu?" si banci kaleng bin banci taman lawang alias Yumichika kembali bicara.

"Bukannya begitu, tapi aku kira divisi kalian tidak akan tertarik menghadiri pesta pernikahan," ucapku.

"Sekali-kali kami perlu juga refreshing, benar kan Yachiru?" ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Kenpachi membuat mataku melotot, mulut Ishida berbusa, dan pisang di mulut Renji keluar lagi. Bayangkan! Seorang Kenpachi Zaraki yang angker itu ingin refreshing! Bayangkan! Dan tempat yang dia pilih adalah pesta pernikahanku. Jangan-jangan refreshing yang dimaksud adalah dengan mengajak duel semua tamu di pesta ini?! Jangan biarkan itu terjadi ya Allah..

"Bingo Kenchan," ucap si anak kunti alias Yachiru.

"Refreshing?! Kau tidak bermaksud menantang duel semua tamuku kan kapten Kenpachi?!" ucapku. Aku benar-benar khawatir Kenpachi berduel disini. Bayangkan betapa banyak kerugian yang akan ditimbulkan!? Pertama harga diriku, kedua kehormatanku, ketiga keperjakaanku. Tidak, yang ketiga itu salah. Karena saat ini yang mengancam keperjakaanku hanyalah tante-tante bernama Rukia Kuchiki.

"Hoho.. Tentu saja tidak," ucap Kenpachi.

"Hmmhh," aku bernafas lega.

"Tapi jika ada tamumu yang mempunyai kekuatan yang hebat. Aku tidak akan segan melawannya."

"…" glek, aku menelan ludah mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"Ichigo, selamat ya. Rukia chan sangat cantik loh," ucap Yachiru. Tapi benarkah yang diucapkannya? Tunggu, ucapan dari seorang Yachiru Kusajishi harus dipertanyakan kebenaran dan keabsahannya.

"Terima kasih, tapi apa benar dia sangat cantik?" tanyaku.

"Ya, mungkin hanya kecantikan dan pesonaku lah yang bisa mengalahkannya," ucap Yumichika yang membuatku ingin segera membatalkan pernikahan ini. Ya Allah, semoga ucapan si banci kaleng ini tidak benar. Amin..

"Ichigo, kau harus berhati-hati," Ishida memperingatiku sambil menunjuk ke belakangku sebelum mebetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Hati-hati apa maksudmu?" aku lalu mengikuti arah tangan Ishida. Aku kembali terkejut melihat siapa tamu yang sekarang datang ke arahku.

"Halo Ichigo, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," ucap lelaki yang memakai topeng aneh di wajahnya.

"Kapten Mayuri! Letnan Nemu!" ucapku terkejut. Ya Allah, bencana apa lagi yang akan mendatangiku??

"Ichigo, selamat ya atas pernikahanmu," ucap Nemu memberiku selamat.

"Ya, sama-sama," ucapku singkat.

"Hei Ichigo, apa kau sudah memikirkan tawaranku tempo hari?" tanya Mayuri.

"Tawaran? Maksudmu?!" aku bergidik mengingat tawaranya tempo hari. Gila, mana mungkin aku menyetujui ide gilanya yang ingin menjadikanku uji coba dalam obat kuat terbaru buatannya. Kenapa orang-orang aneh ini datang ke pestaku?!

"Hihihi.. Betul. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan!" jawabku ketus.

"Ya, aku tidak akan memaksa," ucap Mayuri sambil tersenyum aneh. Senyum khasnya yang membuatku berfikir bahwa dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Tunggu, tadi Ishida bilang aku harus hati-hati. Jangan-jangan! Aku segera menoleh kea rah Ishida.

"Betul Ichigo. Kapten berencana ingin memberikan obat kuat itu padamu untuk malam pertamamu sebagai uji coba," ucap Ishida dalam bisikan yang sanggup membuat jantungku copot. Aku langsung berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan menerima makanan atau minuman apapun yang ditawarkan makhluk divisi 12 padaku! Selamatkan aku ya Allah..

"Hei Ichigo, lihat tamu yang baru datang itu," ucap Renji. Aku menoleh ke arah pandang Renji, dan… Ya Allah, makhluk macam apa lagi itu?!

"Kapten Unohana, letnan Isane?!" ucapku lagi-lagi terkejut melihat tamu yang datang ke pesta ini.

"Ya, Ichigo. Selamat ya atas pernikahanmu," ucap kapten Unohana.

"Semoga menempuh hidup bahagia ya Ichigo," kali ini Isane yang memberiku ucapan.

"Eh, iya terima kasih. Tapi untuk apa suntikan itu?" tanyaku saat melihat kapten Unohana membawa sebuah suntikan yang sewajarnya disuntikkan pada makhluk sebesar gajah.

"Oh ini, ini adalah suntikan KB terbaru. Aku sengaja membawanya untukmu Ichigo," ucap kapten Unohana dengan amat lembut walau tetap menyiratkan aura membunuh. Ya Allah, tolong lindungi aku.

"Untukku?!"

"Iya, suntikkan ini adalah model terbaru. Ini tidak disuntikkan pada wanita seperti alat KB kebanyakan. Tapi ini disuntikkan pada laki-laki," ucapan kapten Unohana membuatku mendapat serangan jantung di tempat. Gila!! Aku masih ingin punya anak!!

"Eh, terima kasih kapten Unohana. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak membutuhkan alat itu saat ini," ucapku yang dengan sukses membuat kapten Unohana semakin mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang amat besar, lebih besar dari suntikan itu. "Eh, maksudku.. mungkin aku akan memerlukannya dua tahun lagi," tambahku buru-buru agar kapten Unohana tidak semakin mengeluarkan auranya yang menakutkan itu.

"Nah, baik. Kalau begitu kau bisa menyimpannya," ucap kapten Unohana. Huh syukurlah.

"Ichigo, tuh ada tamu lagi," kali ini Ikaku yang memberitahuku. Masya Allah!!

"Kapten Kyoroku, letnan Nanao?!" ucapku yang terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"He Ichigo, selamat ya. Ini aku bawakan sake racikan terbaru dan ternikmat ," ucap kapten Kyoroku.

"Selamat ya Ichigo, semoga cepat punya anak!" ucap Nanao yang membuatku mengelus dada. Punya anak?! Hello??!! Malam pertama aja belum, ni orang udah ngedoain supaya cepet punya anak.. Sabar, aku harus sabar menghadapi para makhluk ghaib ini.

"Iya, tapi untuk apa sake itu. Aku kan tidak suka minum sake," ucapku.

"Hohoho.. Ini bukan sake biasa Ichigo. Kalau kau meminum sake ini kau akan menjadi mabuk dan bila mabuk, kekuatanmu akan bertambah puluhan kali lipat saat malam pertamamu. Aku yakin istrimu pasti akan menyerah. Hahaha," ucap Kyoroku tanpa merasa berdosa. Dasar kapten mesum!!

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku ingin menggunakan kekuatanku sendiri saat malam pertama," ucapku. Tunggu, kenapa aku berkata seperti itu? Ah ya sudah, daripada aku harus minum sake gila yang dibawa Kyoroku.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau. Biar aku yang minum, hahaa…" ucap Kyoroku yang membuatku sweatdrop. Kenapa orang mesum seperti dia bisa menjadi kapten???!!

"Ichigo, tuh ada yang datang lagi," ucap Yumichika memberitahuku. Ya Allah, semoga bukan orang aneh lagi…

"Kapten Soi fon, Letnan Omaeda?!" ucapku yang lagi-lagi terkejut.

"Ya Ichigo, selamat ya atas pernikahanmu. Ini kami bawakan hadiah, semoga bermanfaat," ucap Soi fon. Aku memandang kotak seukuran kotak sepatu yang dibawa oleh Soi Fon. Ya Allah terima kasih. Akhirnya ada juga makhluk normal yang memberikanku barang yang normal juga.

"Ya, terima kasih Soi Fon," ucapku.

"Hoi Ichigo, buka donk hadiahnya!" perintah Renji seenak jidatnya. Hadiahku ko dia yang repot sih?!

"Buka saja," ucap Omaeda.

"Baik-baik, aku buka," aku lalu membuka kotak itu. Dan aku benar-benar terkejut saat melihat apa isi kotak itu. Bayangkan, Soi Fond an Omaeda memberiku seperangkat, tidak, bukan hanya seperangkat tapi benar-benar segala jenis pisau!!! Dia fikir aku tukang daging apa?!

"Wah Ichigo, kau bisa jualan pisau tuh nanti," komentar Ishida.

"Kalian! Untuk apa memberiku pisau sebanyak ini!!?" teriakku sambil menunjuk Soi Fond an Omaeda.

"Ya tentu saja untuk dipakai, baka," ucap Soi Fon.

"Benar. Pisau itu lengkap, dari untuk motong daging, motong sayur, motong rumput, motong kuku, dan lain-lain," tambah Omaeda yang semakin membuatku gila. Untuk memotong lidahmu sekalian! Huh! Aku batalkan ucapanku dalam hati yang mengatakan mereka dan hadiah mereka adalah sesuatu yang normal. Mereka sama gilanya!!

"Terima kasih, aku akan menyimpannya," ucapku datar walau dalam hati aku bersumpah tidak akan memakai pisau-pisau ini sampai semua pisau di dunia lenyap!

"Wah, Ichi ada tamu lagi tuh," ucap Yachiru sambil menarik-narik celanaku. Aku menengok ke belakang dan………

"Mmmppphhh, lepaskan aku RRRaanggiku!!" dengan susah payah aku melepaskan diriku dari pelukan maut Rangiku. Gila, dadanya itu! Semakin besar saja! Mudah-mudahan Rukia tidak memiliki dada sebesar itu. Bisa-bisa aku kehilangan oksigen saat bersamanya.

"Huah.. Ichigo, selamat ya!!" ucap Rangiku.

"Rangiku, Hisagi, Kira, kalian??!" ucapku terkejut untuk entah ke yang berapa kalinya.

"Yo Ichigo, kami datang untuk mengucapkan selamat padamu," ucap Hisagi.

"Benar, selamat ya Ichigo," kali ini Kira yang mengucapkan selamat padaku.

"Ya, terima kasih," ucapku.

"Ichigo, coba lihat apa yang kami bawa untukmu!!" ucap Rangiku sambil mengeluakan sebuah benda yang membuatku malu!!! Amat sangat malu!! Ishida lansung mencopot kacamatanya. Renji langsung menjatuhkan pisangnya, Nanao menutup matanya, Isane menundukkan kepalanya, Unohana menggelengkan kepalanya, dan sisanya sibuk menatap benda laknat itu!!

Ya, benda lakanat yang dibawa Rangiku sebagai hadiah untukku adalah………………………..

CELANA DALAM BERGAMBAR WAJAHKU!!!

Bayangkan!! Wajahku yang tampan ini menjadi penghias di sebuah celana dalam!!! Bayangkan!! Kutukan macam apa ini!!??

"Apa-apaan ini?!!!" teriakku.

"Loh, ini hadiah dari kami Ichigo. Kami sudah bersusah payah patungan untuk biaya pembuatan celana dalam ini loh. Benarkan Hisagi, Kira?" ucap Rangiku tanpa merasa berdosa! Ya Allah, tolong sadarkanlah mereka. Apa mereka tidak tahu tindakkan mereka adalah kejahatan pencemaran nama baik nomor 1 sedunia!!

"Iya, benar," ucap HIsagi dan Kira secara bersamaan.

"Nah, pakai ya Ichigo di saat malam pertamamu," saran Rangiku.

"Tidak akan!!!!"

"Ichigo, sudah jangan marah. Tuh masih ada tamu lagi," ucap Rangiku.

Apa, tamu lagi?!! Aku memejamkan mataku, aku takut membayangkan makhluk apa lagi yang akan datang ke pesta ini.. Aku lalu membuka mataku dan melihat siapa yang datang. Dan… Huh, syukurlah. Ternyata yang datang adalah Aihara Aya, letnan divisi 6. Setidaknya dia terlihat lebih normal dari makhluk-makhluk di sekelilingku ini.

"Selamat ya Ichigo," ucap Aya sambil tersenyum. Tapi, tunggu.. Senyum itu, itu bukan senyum pertanda baik. Itu senyum pertanda buruk. Aku ralat ucapanku, Aya merupakan bagian dari makhluk-makhluk aneh ini!

Dan aku bisa merasakan hawa yang sebentar lagi membunuhku. Karena di belakan Aya ternyata ada Kuchiki Byakuya dan Komandan Yamamoto!!!

"Eh, letnan Aya, kapten Byakuya, Komandan Yamamoto?!" ucapku dengan, ah kalian sudah tau lagi-lagi aku terkejut.

"Selamat ya Kurosaki Ichigo," ucap komandan Yamamoto.

"Eh, iya.. Terima kasih komandan," ucapku.

"Ini, aku membawakan hadiah untukmu," ucap komandan Yamamoto.

Glek, aku membayangkan hadiah apa yang dibawa Yamaji untukku. Para kapten dan letnannya saja sudah membawa hadiah yang sangat parah anenhya, bagaimana dengan komandannya?! Ya Allah, hindarkanlah hadiah yang aneh untukku. Amin…

"Ehmm, memangnya hadiahnya apa komandan?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

"Seperangkat alat solat," ucap komandan Yamamoto yang dengan sukses membuatku menangis.

"Hiks.. Hiks..," ucapku sesenggukkan.

"Ichigo kenapa kau menangis?" tanya komandan.

"Aku.. aku.. aku benar-benar terharu. Hanya komandan yang menghadiahiku sesuatu yang bermanfaat dan normal," ucapku sambil langsung mencium tangan komandan penuh hormat. "Terima kasih komandan."

Semua yang ada di situ hanya bisa terpana memandangku. Sampai akhirnya Byakuya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ehm.. ehm.. Sudah saatnya Kurosaki," ucap Byakuya. Saat?? Saat apa?

"Ehm, maksudnya?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja saat malam pertamamu Ichigo," ucap ayahku yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingku dan langsung memelukku.

"Hah?!! Malam pertama?!!!" ucapku shock!

"Huah Misaki, anak kita sebentar lagi akan menjadi lelaki seutuhnya…" ayahku langsung menghampiri poster besar ibuku.

"Benar Ichigo, sekarang sudah saatnya kau ke atas menemui Rukia dan memulai malam pengantinmu," ucap Aya yang membuat jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Malam pengantin?! Dengan tante-tente itu!!

"Wuah Ichigo, cepat sana!! Jangan membuat istrimu lama menunggu," ucap Renji sambil mendorongku. Sial..

Aku lalu melangkahkan kakiku dengan gontai. Aku bisa mendengar teriakkan orang-orang dibelakangku yang memberiku semangat. Seperti Rangiku yang menyuruhku agar jangan lupa memakai celana dalam laknat itu, ucapan Kyoroku untuk segera minum sake gila itu, ucapan Unohana yang mengatakan jangan takut karena ada suntikan KB terbaru miliknya, sampai ucapan Mayuri yang menyuruhku untuk meninum obat kuat buatannya. Dan hanya dua kata untuk menjawab mereka semua, yaitu TIDAK AKAN!

Aku menuju lift yang membawaku ke lantai dua, tempat kamar pengantinku terletak. Inilah saat-saat terakhirku. Saat-saat terakhir dimana sebentar lagi keperjakaanku akan direbut oleh tante-tante. Ya, tante-tante bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Selamatkan keperjakaanku!!

**To be continue**

Kyaa.. akhirnya ay update juga fic ini..

Maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan, ngerjainnya ngebut. Hehe..

Ay ngucapin terima kasih yang sebesra-besarnya buat para reader yang yang udah mau ngeripiu fic ini..

Arigato..

Berkat kalian, ay jadi semangat nerusinnya..

Ho_oh **Ruki_ya,** Ichi emang gatau cewe cantik.. Masa Rukia dibilang tante-tante?!ckckck

Hehehe.. cari aja sendiri di kalender, **Zabaku_soza29..** Ay belon lahir taon segitu..*dijitak*

Ni ay dah update, **bakaMirai**..

Duh, **Riztichimaru**.. jangan mati penasaran donk.. Tar gada yang R&R fic ini lagi..*ditampol*

Emmm.. chap ini udahlebih panjang belon, **Yurisa-shirany kurosaki**??

Iya, Ichi ma Ruki pasti nikah ko, **Kuchiki horie**.. Lam kenal juga ya..*ngedipin mata*

Suku ntu cuma ada di otak ay aja ko, **Zizi Kirahira Hibiki**. Hehehe..*digatak*

Makasih ya **Meong**.. Bedewei kebelet apa nih?? Ga kebelet nikah kan??Hehehe..*ditabog*.. Iya, salam manis juga buat Meong dari ketua suku Antu Michu. Muach.. *disumpel*

Hehe.. di chap ini Ichi lebih menderita, **Ichikawa Ami**..

Betul sekali **Hinazuka Airin**, Ichi pasti akan tersepona.. eh, terpesona bila melihat Rukia.. Ciee..

Nah, sekarang tinggal ripiu..

Ripiu ya, plizzz..

Supaya Ichi ma Ruki sukses di malam pertama! Hehe..

Arigato..


	4. Chapter 4

**My Wife, My Husband, or My Enemy?**

**Chapter 4: Malam Pertama**

Author : aya-kuchiki chan

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah,

tolong… digebukin fansnya om tite

Iye-iye.. Ni punya om tite kubo,

Ay cuma author imut yg minjem tokoh-tokohnya

ditimpuk sandal ma om tite

**Ipin dan Upin** punya **Les Copaque**(hak siar) *ay ga tau penciptanya*

**Sponge Bob Square Pants** punya **Stephen Hillenburg**

**Dora The Explorer **ga tau punya siapa *ay tanya ke ade ay, dia ga tau*

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight HitsuRuki n HitsuHina

Oiya, ini adalah ICHIGO'S POV

Kalau ada POV lain, akan ada pemberitahuan.

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

**.: Chapter Four :.**

**Malam Pertama**

Aku bingung, kahawatir, dan takut! Bagaimana aku tidak takut!? Aku akan menghadapi malam pertamaku. Malam pertama yang benar-benar tidak pernah aku perhitungkan sebelumnya!! Malam ini, tidak, maksudku sekarang.. Arghhh!! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Aku memutar otakku. Membiarkan setiap selnya bekerja mencari jalan pemecahan dari masalah ini.

Otakku lalu berhasil mengidentifikasi masalahku.

Bagaimana caranya menghindar dari tente-tante bernama Rukia?

Bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan keperjakaanku?

Seandainya aku memang ditakdirkan melepaskan keperjakaanku pada tente-tante itu, bagaimana cara malam pertamanya??!!

Sekarang aku menyesal tidak pernah ikut membaca majalah emm.. kalian tahu kan maksudku. Itu, majalah yang ……………… ah, pokoknya yang sering dibaca Renji sebelum malam pertamanya dengan Tatsuki.

Bagaimana ya caranya??

Tanpa terasa aku sudah sampai di depan kamar nomor 229. Bismillah, aku mencoba memegang kenop pintu kamar. Ah, jangan dulu.. Aku melepas pegangannku dan masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Kamar yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi saksi bisu terenggutnya keperjakaanku. Tolong aku!!

Aku sudah pasrah, masalah pertama dan keduaku sudah tidak bisa lagi dipecahkan. Aku harus rela melepaskan keperjakaanku pada tante Rukia Kuchiki itu. Tapi untuk permasalah ketiga, aku tidak boleh kalah! Mau ditaruh dimana wajahku kalau sampai aku kalah di saat malam pertamaku!!? Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah lelaki tangguh!

Aku berfikir keras bagaimana caranya agar aku mengetahui apa saja yang perlu kulakukan saat malam pertama. Memang banyak orang yang bilang itu adalah hal alami yang akan mengalir dengan sendirinya saat kita melakukannya dengan pasangan hidup kita. Tapi itu tidak berlaku padaku!! Pacaran saja aku belum pernah!

Tiba-tiba saja pemecahan masalah itu muncul. Aku heran kenapa daritadi aku tidak berfikir untuk bertanya padanya! Dia pasti akan memberikan saran yang bagus. Tidak seperti Renji yang akan menjerumuskanku pada lubang yang lebih nista lagi. Aku lalu mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku celanaku. Untung aku membawa ponsel. Ku tekan beberapa nomor sehingga nama Ulquiorra tertera di layar ponselku. Ya betul, aku menghubungi Ulquiorra. Sahabatku yang sedang berbulan madu dengan istrinya, Orihime Inoe di Hawai.

"Halo, apa ini kau Ulqui??" ucapku perlahan.

"Halo ini siapa ya?" terdengar suara Ulqui di seberang sana, emm.. maksudku di Hawai.

"Ini aku Ichigo," ucapku masih dengan perlahan. Aku tidak ingin si tante-tante Rukia itu mendengar suaraku.

"Hoi!! Ini siapa?!" Ulqui sepertinya tidak mendengar suaraku.

"Ini aku Ichigo. Ichi, ichi," ucapku masih dengan perlahan.

"Apa? Icha??" tanya Ulqui. 'Dasar budeg,' makiku dalam hati.

"Bukan! Ini aku, Ichigo."

"Oh, Ikaku," ucapan Ulqui membuatku naik darah. Sabar-sabar, aku harus sabar. Ayo Ichigo, ini demi malam pertamamu. Kau tidak ingin kan, malam pertamamu dikalahkan oleh tante-tante itu? Aku berusaha menyemangati diriku yang hampir putus asa menghadapi kebudegan Ulquiorra.

"Aku Ichigo. I C H I G O," ucapku mengeja satu per satu huruf namaku.

"Ya ampun, ternyata ini Ishida ya?" ucapan Ulquiorra benar-benar membuatku frustasi!

"Aku Ichigo, budeg!!!" aku kehilangan control dan berteriak. Astaga, bagaimana kalau Rukia mendengar teriakanku barusan. Aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Dan benar dugaanku, Rukia mendengar teriakanku barusan. Karena sekarang aku mendengar suara dari dalam kamar itu.

"Siapa di luar?" tanya suara itu.

"Miaaww," ucapku berusaha meniru suara kucing.

"Oh, kucing ya?" tanya suara itu lagi.

"Iya, ini kucing," ucapku. Astaga! Aku langsung menutup lagi mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Bodoh! Kenapa aku malah bilang iya, ini kucing! Rukia pasti curiga. Mana mungkin kucing bisa ngomong.

"Oh, kucing.. Yasudah."

Glek, dia sama sekali tidak curiga?! Apa aku yang beruntung atau memang Rukia yang terlalu bodoh ya?? Ah sudahlah, yang penting dia tidak curiga. Aku lalu teringat bahwa aku masih menelepon Ulquiorra.

"Halo Ichigo, ichigo.." ucap Ulqui di telepon.

"Iya, iya, aku masih disini," ucapku.

"Memangnya ada apa sih kau meneleponku pagi buta begini?!" bentak Ulqui. Pagi buta? Ya ampun, aku lupa sekarang dia ada di Hawai. Ah, bodo amat. Yang penting aku harus tahu bagaimana cara malam pertama.

"Hei, Ulqui. Aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Apa?"

"Mm..mmm..," aku jadi ragu menanyakannya.

"Hei Ichigo, mau tanya apa sih?! Aku masih ngantuk ni!"

"Eh, iya..iya.. Itu, aku mau tanya.. Kalau, kalau," aku masih belum berani bertanya.

"Kalau apa?"

"Kalau malam pertama itu harus ngapain apa aja?"

"Malam pertama?!" teriak Ulqui dari ponselku.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu, baka! Aku tidak budeg!" makiku.

"Memangnya kau sudah menikah Ichigo?" tanya Ulqui.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku kan hari ini menikah!"

"Loh, kenapa kau tidak mengundangku?!" protes Ulqui.

"Baka, memangnya kau tidak membaca emailmu ya!! Aku kan sudah mengirimkan undangan lewat email. Mana mungkin aku mengirimnya langsung ke Hawai!"

"Oh, maaf. Aku terlalu menikmati bulan maduku. Jadi aku sama sekali belum membuka email. Tapi kenapa pernikahanmu rasanya mendadak sekali?" tanya Ulqui. Astaga ni orang banyak nanya amat ya!? Padahalkan yang mau tanya itu kan aku!

"Sudah, tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Sekarang kau tinggal jawab pertanyaanku," perintahku.

"Loh, pertanyaan yang mana ya?" tanya Ulqui dengan bodohnya. Sabar, aku harus sabar.

"Tentu saja pertanyaan apa yang kulakukan saat malam pertama?!"

"Oh.."

"Jangan hanya menjawab oh, baka!" aku sudah kehilangan kesabaranku.

"Itu hal mudah, Ichigo. Kau hanya perlu..,"

"Perlu membiarkan itu semua mengalir secara alami, itukan yang ingin kau ucapkan?" potongku.

"Lah, itu kau tahu," ucap Ulqui.

"Aku tidak memerlukan filosofi seperti itu. Aku memerlukan suatu tindakan real!! Tindakan real apa yang harus aku lakukan!!?"

"Baik kalau begitu. Yang pertama, kau harus mendekati isterimu," saran Ulqui. Ya, saran yang masuk diakal.

"Lalu?" tanyaku.

"Yang kedua, kau harus membuka bajumu," lanjut Ulqui. Ya, saran yang ini juga masuk diakal.

"Terus?"

"Yang ketiga, kau harus buka celanamu," saran Ulqui lebih lanjut. Ya, benar. Sarannya memang masuk diakal.

"Setelah itu?"

"Ya, mulai deh," ucap Ulqui dengan santainya.

"Mulai apa?" tanyaku dengan bloonnya.

"Maen kuda-kudaan," ucap Ulqui yang membuatku bingung.

"Maen kuda-kudaan?"

"Iya, maen kuda-kudaan,"

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya kau harus mulai Ichigo."

"Mulai apa?!" tanyaku mulai tidak sabar.

"Ya tentu maen-maen kudaan!!" ucap Ulqui lalu memutuskan telepon. Tut tut tut.. Sial! Apa sih maksud maen kuda-kudaan?! Huh, sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku lalu memegang kembali kenop pintu kamar itu. Aku membukanya, tidak, aku mengetuk terlebih dahulu pintu itu.

Tokk Tokkk Tokk..

"Siapa?" tanya suara yang jupastikan adalah suara tante-tante itu.

"Aku, Kurosaki Ichigo," jawabku.

"Oh,. Masuk,"

Aku memegang kenop pintu itu. Bismilah, semoga malam ini tidak menjadi kiamat bagiku. Amin.. Aku lalu membuka pintu itu perlahan. Kumasuki kamar itu dan aku terkejut saat melihat wanita yang sedang berada di dalam kamar itu. Wanita yang memakai gaun tidur indah berwarna ungu muda. Wanita itu kini sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan menghadap ke arahku.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku salah kamar," ucapku lalu menuju pintu untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

"Salah kamar? Kau Kurosaki Ichigo kan?" tanya wanita itu. Aku lalu menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik lagi menghadap wanita itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku bingung.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau suamiku kan?" ucap wanita itu. Tunggu, suaminya? Apa wanita ini adalah Rukia Kuchiki.

"Suami? Apa kau Rukia Kuchiki?" tanyaku untuk memastikan.

"Memangnya siapa lagi sih wanita yang menikah denganmu hari ini selain Rukia Kuchiki?" wanita itu malah berbalik menanyaiku.

"Ya, hanya dia," jawabku.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak salah kamar," ucap wanita itu. Loh, tidak salah kamar? Berarti wanita ini memang benar Rukia Kuchiki. Ah, tapi tidak mungkin. Rukia itu kan tante-tante. Sedangkan wanita di hadapanku ini masih muda dan seumuan denganku. Aku pasti salah kamar.

"Tidak, sepertinya aku memang salah kamar," ucapku lalu berbalik menuju pintu. Langkahku terhenti karena sebuah bantal melayang dan tepat mendarat di kepalaku. "Aww! Hei, kenapa kau menimpukku?" tanyaku dan berbalik menghadap wanita itu lagi.

"Dasar kepala batu! Sudah ku bilang kau tidak salah kamar! Aku adalah Rukia Kuchiki!" ucap wanita itu. Aku berfikir, apa mungkin dia Rukia?

"Apa buktinya kau adalah Rukia?!" tanyaku.

"Astaga! Memangnya apa sih yang membuatmu tidak percaya kalau aku ini adalah Rukia?!" tanya wanita itu marah. Lagi-lagi wanita itu malah berbalik menanyaiku.

"Karena setahuku, Rukia Kuchiki itu adalah tante-tante," ucapku.

Bletakk..

Satu jitakan sukses mendarat di kepalaku.

"Heh, kenapa kau menjitakku?!" ucapku kesal.

"Karena kau bilang aku tante-tante!!" ucap wanita itu tidak kalah kesalnya.

"Rukia itu adiknya Tante Hisana kan? Itu berarti dia pasti tante-tante!" ucapku tak mau kalah.

Bletakkk..

Jitakan kedua yang sukses mendarat di kepalaku.

"Kenapa kau menjitakku lagi?!" teriakku. Belum malam pertama, aku sudah babak belur.

"Karena untuk yang kedua kalinya kau menyebutku tante-tante!" teriak wanita itu lagi.

"Kau benar-benar Rukia Kuchiki?!" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Apa lagi sih yang membuatmu tidak percaya?!" ucap wanita itu frustasi.

"Kenapa kau masih muda, emm.. aku tidak menyebutmu tante-tante, jadi jangan menjitakku lagi," ucapku buru-buru. Aku tidak ingin mendapat jitakkan lagi. Karena jitakkan wanita ini sangat sakit!

"Karena usiaku dengan nee san berbeda 17 tahun," ucap wanita itu singkat. Berbeda 17 tahun, berarti dia lebih tua 2 tahun dariku. Aku memandangnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kuku kakinya. Cantik. Cantik sekali malah. Aku tidak menyangka dia 2 tahun lebih tua dariku. Karena bila melihat ukuran tubuhnya, dia masih terlihat seperti siswi SMA.

"Kau pendek ya?"

Bukkkk……

Kali ini wanita itu meninju daguku. Astaga, wanita ini kuat sekali!

"Aww.. apa-apaan kau?!" teriakku.

"Aku tidak pendek! Kau saja yang terlalu tinggi!!" maki wanita itu.

"Iya-iya. Tapi tunggu, kau benar-benar Rukia?" tanyaku. Aku masih belum begitu percaya bahwa wanita cantik yang ada di hadapanku ini adalah Rukia.

"Kau ini! Apa lagi sih yang membuatmu tidak percaya?!" wanita itu benar-benar terlihat kesal padaku.

"Emm.. Renji bilang, Yumichika si banci kaleng bahkan puluhan kali lebih baik dari Rukia Kuchiki," ucapku jujur.

Plakkkkk…

Kali ini pipiku yang menjadi sasaran keperkasaan wanita itu. Maksudku, keperkasaan tangannya. Ya, wanita itu menamparku!

"Kenapa kau menamparku?!" tanyaku masih sambil memegangi pipiku yang terasa sakit akibat tamparan maut wanita itu.

"Karena kau bilang banci itu lebih baik dari aku?!" teriak wanita itu.

"Jadi kau benar-benar Rukia?" aku masih belum percaya.

"Kau…" wanita itu sudah bersiap lagi untuk meninjuku.

"Iya-iya, aku percaya," ucapku buru-buru. Aku memandangnya lagi dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kuku kakinya. WAH…CANTIK!!

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?!" tanya wanita itu.

"Mmm.. tidak. Mmm, maksudku, jadi sekarang ini kita suami istri ya?"

"Tentu saja, baka!" ucap wanita itu.

"Aku sekarang tidak menyesal dengan perjodohan ini," ucapku jujur. Ya, sangat jujur. Karena aku menyukai wanita ini. Rukia Kuchiki.

"Maksudmu?" tanya wanita, eh maksudku Rukia.

"Entahlah, tapi ku rasa aku tidak menyesal dengan pernikahan ini. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku polos.

"Mmm.. Aku sepertinya lebih tidak menyesal lagi asal kau tidak terlalu bodoh," ucap Rukia. Tunggu, jadi maksudnya aku bodoh?!

"Hehehe.. Aku bercanda ko," ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum. Manis, hanya itu yang bisa ku fikirkan saat melihat senyumnya.

"Cantik," ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Eh, cantik?" tanya Rukia bingung. Ya ampun, Rukia cantik sekali sih! Ibu, terima kasih kau sudah menjodohkanku dengan wanita ini.

"Emm, maksudku, mmm.." aku bingung apa ya yang harus ku katakan.

"Maksudmu, aku cantik?" tebak Rukia.

"Emm.. iya," jawabku jujur. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah, dan saat melihat Rukia, aku juga melihat wajahnya memerah akibat pujianku.

"Teri ma kasih," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Whuaaa.. manis sekali senyumnya. Ibu sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih karena telah menjodohkan aku dengan Rukia.

"Rukia, kau tahu..emm, sepertinya aku ingin memulainya sekarang," ucapku sambil mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Lima centi, empat centi, tiga centi, dua centi, satu centi, ayo Ichigo, sedikit lagi. Aku berusaha menyemangati bibirku yang kini tinggal berjarak satu centi dari bibir Rukia.

'Hei, jangan dorong-dorong! Nanti mereka dengar,'

'Ah, Renji. Aku juga mau lihat!'

'Kira, jangan tarik bajuku dong!'

'Aya, jangan toel-toel terus!'

'Hei Rangiku, bisa tidak jangan menarik rambutku!'

'Hisagi, badanmu menghalangi penglihatanku tahu!!'

Aku mendengar suara-suara aneh di balik pintu kamar ini. Sial, aku jadi tidak jadi mencium , firasat buruk. Sepertinya ada sekolompok makhluk gaib yang bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar pengantinku. Rupanya mereka ingin mengintip malam pertamaku ya?! Kurang ngajar! Tidak akan ku biarkan!

"Rukia, apa kau mendengar suara-suara aneh itu?" tanyaku pada Rukia.

"Iya, sepertinya ada pengganggu yang harus dibereskan," ucap Rukia.

"Kau benar," ucapku. Aku dan Rukia lalu menuju pintu kamar kami. Satu, dua, tiga.. Aku lalu membuka pintu itu dengan Rukia berdiri di belakangku.

Dan akhirnya terlihatlah para makhluk gaib yang daritadi mengintip di balik pintu. Mulai dari hidung si babon Renji yang paling depan dan dekat denganku. Dilanjutkan dengan Kira, Hisagi, Aya dan Rangiku. Benar-benar keterlaluan para makhluk gaib ini!! Apa mereka benar-benar ingin melihat masa-masa terakhir keperjakaanku!!

"Kalian!! Mau apa kalian berada di sini?!" bentakku.

"Mmm.. Kami hanya lewat ko Ichigo," ucap Renji. Bohong! Pasti si babon ini berbohong!

"Renji, kok bohong sih?! Kita kan pengen ngintip Ichigo!" ucap Aya polos. Polos atau bloon??

"Aya!!! Kenapa kau malah bilang yang sebenarnya!!?" ucap Rangiku yang justru menambah jelas apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan.

"Kalian, sudah jangan bertengkar!!" teriakku.

"Ehmm.. Kami permisi Ichigo," ucap Renji. Dan mereka semua bersiap mengambil langkah seribu! Tidak akan ku biarkan mereka lolos begitu saja!!!

"Mau kemana kalian?!!" ucapku sambil menarik bagian belakan celana Renji. Renji yang sudah menghadap ke belakang lalu menarik celana Kira yang ada di depannya. Merasa tidak ingin ditarik berdua dengan Renji, Kira pun menarik celana Hisagi. Sehingga terjadi tarik-tarikan celana yang memalukan. Hisagi pun berniat menarik gaun Aya sebelum akhirnya membatalkan niatnya saat meliahat Aya memberikan deathglare padanya.

"Lepaskan aku Ichigo!!" ucap Renji sambil berusaha kabur.

"Renji!! Kenapa kau menarikku juga?!" tanya Kira.

"Dan kau Kira, kenapa malah menarikku juga?!" teriak Hisagi.

"Kalian semua diam!!" bentakku.

"Tidak mau!!" balas mereka berbarengan.

Renji masih berusaha lepas dari tarikkanku. Kira masih berusaha lepas dari tarikkan Renji, dan Hisagi juga masih berusaha lepas dari tarikkan Kira. Sedangkan Aya dan Rangiku hanya asyik melihat pemandangan terik-menarik celana yang merupakan kejadian langka. Bayangkan saja, satu kapten dan tiga letnan kepolisian SS malah tarik-menarik celana!!

Dan akhirnya, kejadian malang itu pun tidak dapat lagi dihindari. Ya, dengan tarikkan yang semakin lama semakin kencang, ganas, dan mengguncang celana. Akhirnya….

Breeettttttt….

Celana Renji, Kira, dan Hisagi pun robek! Robek saudara-saudara! Hahaha…. Akhirnya misiku tercapai!

"Whuaaa… Celanaku!!!" teriak Renji sambil menatap celananya yang robek yang menampilkan boxer nya yang bergambar Dora!! Sekali lagi, DORA!! Ya, Allah.. Ternyata si babon ini penggemar Dora..

"Tidakk!! Celanaku!!" kali ini Kira yang berteriak. Dan ternyata boxernya bergambar sponges bob! Sekali lagi, SPONGES BOB!! Masya Allah, tak ku sangka para letnan ini ternyata memiliki keanehan dalam memilih boxer!

"O my good!! My celana!!!" Hisagi berteriak tak kalah histerisnya dibanding Renji dan Kira. Hah?! Aku benar-benar cengo melihat boxernya. Bukan Dora atau Sponges Bob atau Tuan Krab. Tapi… Ipin dan Upin!! Sekali lagi, IPIN DAN UPIN!! Gila! Aku tidak pernah menyangka Hisagi begitu tergila-gila pada Ipin dan Upin! Astagfirullah, mereka semua sepertinya memang sudah gila..

"Whua… Boxer kalian keren!!" ucap Aya histeris. Ya Allah, apanya yang keren coba?! Mereka benar-benar kumpulan makhluk aneh! Kenapa mereka bisa menjadi letnan!!? Ampunilah dosa Yamaji ya Allah, yang telah mengangkat para makhluk gaib ini menjadi letnan..

"Iya, keren banget!!" ucap Rangiku. Dan Rangiku pun mengeluarkan sebuah benda. Ya, sebuah benda yang akan menjadi boomerang bagi Renji, Kira, dan Hisagi. Benda itu adalah kamera. KAMERA. Sekali lagi, KAMERA.

Ceklikkk..

Dan pemandangan terlangka seabad ini pun sukses diabadikan oleh Rangiku dengan kameranya.

"Tidakkkkkkkkk!!' teriak Renji, Kira, dan Hisagi secara serempak. Dan aku pun tersenyum, hahaha… Rasakanlah kalian para dedemit!

"Hua… gambar bagus Ran chan!" seru Aya girang.

"Benar sekali Ay chan, aku berniat memasukkan gambar ini ke majalah mingguan kepolisian SS. Huaa.. senangnya!" ucap Rangiku tanpa memikirkan perasaan Renji, Kira, dan Hisagi yang kini tengah banjir air mata.

"Jangan Rangiku! Kehormatanku sebagai laki-laki akan hancur!!" teriak Renji.

"Dan kebanggaanku sebagai pria cool akan terkubur!" lanjut Kira.

"Aku akan kehilangan para fans ku bila kau mengedarkan gambar itu!!" ratap Hisagi.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, Rangiku. Aku setuju denganmu. Masukan saja gambar itu di majalah mingguan," ucapku santai tanpa memedulikan tatapan memelas dari Renji, Kira, dan Hisagi.

"Diam kau, Ichigo!!" teriak Renji, Kira, dan Hisagi bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba saja hawa menjadi dingin, bulu kuduku berdiri, yang bagian bawah tidak loh. Ranji menutup mulutnya, Kira menutup hidungnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa? Mungkin Renji kentut. Dan Hisagi sibuk menatap boxer Ipin dan Upin nya. Aya berkali-kali merapihkan rambutnya, dan Rangiku berusaha menyembunyikan foto terlangka abad ini.

Dan muculah dari arah lift…

"Whuaaaa.. Kapten," ucap Aya langsung menghampiri laki-laki itu. Ya, dia adalah Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Kapten Kuchiki?!" seru Hisagi, Kira, dan Renji.

"Nii sama," ucap Rukia. Ya ampun, aku lupa kalau daritadi ada Rukia, istriku. Hahaha… Istriku..

"Letnan Renji, Kira, Hihagi, Aya, dan Rangiku, sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya Byakuya dengan cool seperti biasa.

"Mmm.. ini, anu, itu, kami..emmm..," ucap Renji belepotan. Huh, dia pasti takut dicincang Byakuya kalau sampai Byakuya tahu mereka ingin mrngintip malam pertama adiknya, Rukia.

"Dan, ada apa dengan celana kalian?!" tanya Byakuya dengan masih gaya cool nya.

"Itu, emm.." Hisagi berusaha menutupi boxernya dengan tangan.

"Hisagi, apakah itu gambar Ipin dan Upin yang terkenal itu?" tanya Byakuya.

"Mmm.. Iya kapten. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak ku sangka ada juga penggemar Ipin dan Upin di SS selain aku," ucap Byakuya. Gubrakk!! Byakuya penggemar Ipin dan Upin?! Dunia sudah gila!

"Benarkah itu kapten?!" seru Hisagi.

"Benar, mereka adalah idolaku," ucap Byakuya sambil memandang boxer Ipin dan Upin milik Hisagi. "Mmm.. di mana kau membelinya?" tanya Byakuya. Ya Allah, ternyata kapten Byakuya yang terkenal itu penggemar Ipin dan Upin?!! Ckckck.. dunia memang aneh..

"Nii sama, untuk apa nii sama kesini?" tanya Rukia. Dan Byakya pun kembali ke sikap cool nya setelah tadi bergembira ria membahas Ipin dan Upin.

"Mmm.. aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. Dan Rukia, apa yang dilakukan para bocah ini?" tanya Byakuya sambil menatap tajam Renji, Kira, Hisagi, Aya, dan Rangiku.

"Mmm.. entahlah. Mungkin mereka ingin mengintip malam pertamaku," ucap Rukia sadis tanpa mempedulikan ratapan para dedemit itu.

"Apa?!" ucap Byakuya lalu memandang Renji, Kira, Hisagi, Aya, dan Rangiku bergantian.

"Kabur!!!" mereka berseru lalu menghilang secepat kilat untuk menghindari cicangan Byakuya.

"Dasar para makhluk yang tidak bertanggung jawab," ucapku.

"Kurosaki, aku ingin bicara padamu," ucap Byakuya sambil memberikan isyarat pada Rukia. Rukia lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya meninggalkanku yang masih di luar dengan Byakuya.

"Apa?" tanyaku. Jujur saja, aku ingin cepat-cepat malam pertama dengan Rukia. Mudah-mudahan si Byakuya ini tidak berbicara panjang lebar.

"Jangan membuat adikku kelelahan di malam pertama, atau ku cincang kau," ucap Byakuya lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Glekk.. Belum malam pertama saja, Byakuya sudah mengancamku seperti itu. Ah, masa bodoh.. Yang penting aku dan Rukia sama-sama puas. Hehehe.. Aku lalu masuk ke kamar dan menutup serta mengunci pinta kamar kami, ya kamar pengantin kami. Aku datang Rukia…

Aku melihat Rukia sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Aku menghampirinya dan ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Mmm.. Rukia, mmm.. boleh kita mulai sekarang?" tanyaku. Astaga!! Rukia cantik sekali! Apalagi dengan memakai gaun tidur itu. Sexy, ahh.. aku tidak sabar.

"Mulai apa?" tanya Rukia. Duh, mulai apa ya? Aku jadi bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Ah, aku jadi teringat ucapan Ulquiorra.

"Mmm.. mulai maen kuda-kudaannya," ucapku.

Plakkk…

"Aww.. Kenapa kau menamparku?!" tanyaku.

"Kau fikir aku ternak! Kenapa maen kuda-kudaan?!" tanya Rukia sengit.

"Bukan itu maksudku.." jawabku. Duh, bagaimana ya menjelaskan pada Rukia kalau aku ingin itu.. ah, aku ingin itu..

"Lalu apa?" Rukia kembali menanyaiku.

"Mmm.." tanpa banyak bicara, aku langsung memeluk Rukia dan mencium bibirnya. Yes! Aku berhasil..

"Ichigo.." ucap Rukia saat aku melepaskan ciumanku.

"Hehe.. aku mau mulai itu Rukia," ucapku lalu menidurkan tubuh Rukia di ranjang. Aku memandang wajahnya, wajah Rukia, yang kini adalah istriku. Terima kasih ibu, kau telah mengirimkan bidadari ini menjadi istriku.

Rukia tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Oh, kau ingin mulai itu.. Baiklah, aku sudah siap."

"Baiklah, aku mulai," aku lalu mengikuti saran Ulquiorra. Aku membuka bajuku, membuka gaun Rukia, membuka celanaku dan………………

Hehehe… Ini privasiku, aku tidak akan menceritakannya. Pokoknya ini adalah malam terindah dalam hidupku. Malam yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan seumur hidupku. Malam pengantinku. Dengan seorang tante-tante, tidak, maksudku dengan seorang gadis cantik yang membuatku jatuh cinta saat pertama kali bertemu. Ya, dia adalah Rukia Kuchiki. Istriku.. Sekedar pemberitahuan, aku berhasil mengalahkan Rukia loh. Kami melakukannya sampai ronde ke empat. Aku benar-benar tidak menyesal menikah dengan Rukia. Terima kasih ibu,tante Hisana, kalian telah mempertemukan kami dengan perjanjian dan adat gila suku Antu Michu..

"Ichigo, ayo kita teruskan," ucap Rukia sambil mendesah.

"Baik sayang," ucapku. Dan aku memulai ronde yang kelima. Aku datang Rukia sayang…

**To be continue**

Gomen, gomen, gomen kalau hurt comfort nya belum kerasa. Di chap selanjutnya akan lebih kerasa hurt comfortnya. Seperti kata pepatah, bersenang-senang dahulu. Bersakit-sakit kemudian.*kebalik ga ya?*

Gomen juga ga bikin malam pertama IchiRuki yang gitu-gitu*omes*.Heehehe.. Ay ga bakat bikin yang gitu. Maaf ya..

Ay ucapin terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat para reader yang udah bersedia ngeripiu fic ini.

Arigato..

Hohoho. iya, Aya numpang beken disini, **Zizi Kirahira Hibiki**. Hehe..*ditampol Zi*

Duh, **meong**.. maafkan ay yang gaje ini, yang sudah membuatmu ketawa setengah kebelet lagi. Tapi baru setengah kan, belum sepenuhnya?*digatak*

**Yuuja**.. beginilah nasib Ichigo selanjutnya. Oh, Ichi.. betapa beruntungnya kau mendapatkan Rukia nee san.*dicium Ichigo*-dibakar Ichigo FC-

Ga jadi M **ai_lover**, hehe.. Sebenarnya sih pengen..*omes*

Apa? Ay harus tanggung jawab?!Tidakk!!*dibekep sarung*. **Sayurii Dei-chan**, nih Ulqui udah ay masukin di chap ini.*ting-ting*

**Ruki_ya** betul!! Teman-teman Ichi emang laknat!!*dibankai para kapten*

Masih bingung sama suku Antu Michu? **tripleA-7sins** dipersilahkan mengunjungi situs resmi kami di .com.. hehe.. situs ini boong ko. *digampar*

Aduh, **Hikaru Kurochiki** keselek cokelat?? Gomen.. abis ga bagi-bagi ay sih. Hehe..*ditakol*

Apa?! Rangiku!?*melototin** Zabaku_soza29***. Hehe.. kalau Rangiku, ntar Gin marah..

**Square-Pants** mau nikah ma ay?? Jangan, tar Byakkun marah. Hehe..*ditabog*

Yapz, **FuzzyStrange Musume31**!! Lanjutkan!! Lebih cepat lebih baik!*lho kok malah kampanye?*

Kyaa.. makasih ya, **Kurosaki Sichii** dah mau ripiu dari chap satu.*peluk-peluk*-ditampol-.. Tenang aja, ini IchiRuki ko.

Ay menginzinkanmu, **Sora Chand**. Karena ay pun sudah lama ingin mencincang Renji!*dibakar Renji FC*

Tapi ujung-ujungnya Ichi bersyukur tuh **lieki chan**.

Makasih ya **Nica Teef**, jadi gee r.*terbang ke langit ke 100*-emang ada ya?-

Hehe.. ga Ay rubah rate nya ko **Haru N' Byakun**.

**Kuroneka Hime-un**, Ichi abis baca syahadat di masjid sebelah rumah, makanya jadi muslim. Hehe..

Makasih ya **Zangetsuichigo13**, dah mau mampir di fic ini.*ting-ting*

Tenang aja **Ichikawa Ami**, ratenya ga berubah ko.

**Hinazuka Airin**, ini ay udah update, R n R lagi ya. Hehe..*maksa mode on*

Whuaaa.. Makasih ya **Aizawa Ayumu. **Ngomong-ngomong, 5 jempol?? Punya siapa aja tuh? Hehe..*dihajar Ai chan*

**rie-chan**, mereka itu adalah kapten sekaligus orang gila. Hoho..*dibankai para kapten*. Hitsu kun ada kok, dia itu…. Himitsu *dilempar baskom ma rie-chan*

Terima kasih ya buat semua ripiunya..*nangis terharu*-dilempar tissue toilet-

Sekarang ripiu lagi ya..

Demi kelancaran rumah tangga IchiRuki..*woy author, ko kita dibawa-bawa sih?!*

Ok.. silahkan ripiu dan memberikan saran, masukan, dan kritik ya.. Hadiah juga boleh.*ngarep*

Caranya tekan tombol ripiu..

Arigato


	5. Chapter 5

**My Wife, My Husband, or My Enemy?**

**Chapter 5: The White**

Author : aya-kuchiki chan

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah,

tolong… digebukin fansnya om tite

Iye-iye.. Ni punya om tite kubo,

Ay cuma author imut yg minjem tokoh-tokohnya

ditimpuk sandal ma om tite

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight HitsuRuki n HitsuHina

Oiya, ini adalah ICHIGO'S POV

Kalau ada POV lain, akan ada pemberitahuan.

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

**.: Chapter Five :.**

**The White**

Sinar matahari pagi menembus tirai kamar pengantinku yang terletak di lantai dua. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, berusaha beradaptasi dengan keadaan terang di sekelilingku. Aku melihat Rukia sudah tidak ada di sampingku. Refleks, aku segera bangun, mataku mencari sosoknya ke setiap penjuru kamar. Dan aku melihatnya baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Rukia hanya memakai kimono mandinya. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Wanita yang kini resmi menjadi istriku.

"Hei, kenapa menatapku seperti itu, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia sambil menaikkan alisnya, menandakan keheranannya melihatku tersenyum.

"Tidak. Mmm.. kau habis melakukan apa?" tanyaku bodoh.

"Kalau kau melihatku keluar dari kamar mandi dan keluar dengan memakai kimono mandi, menurutmu aku baru saja melakukan apa?" Rukia malah berbalik menanyaiku.

"Mandi," jawabku simpel, yang kini membuatku menyadari betapa bodohnya aku melemparkan pertanyaan itu pada Rukia.

"Tepat! Ku rasa aku jadi tidak perlu menjawabnya kan?" tanya Rukia lagi. Dia menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan di bibir.

"Ya ya ya, kau menang," ucapku setengah kesal karena menyadari betapa bodohnya aku saat mengahadapi Rukia. Rukia pun tersenyum melihat tampangku.

"Ayo sana, cepat mandi!" ucap Rukia padaku. Lalu tiba-tiba ide jahil ini muncul di benakku.

"Mmm.. tapi kau harus ikut ya?" ucapku sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Baik, aku akan ikut. Aku akan memandikanmu dengan air panas 1000 C ditambah dengan garam sebagai sabun dan.."

"Cukup, aku masih ingin hidup," ucapku menyerah. Huh, aku selalu saja kalah bila berbicara dengan Rukia. Rukia kembali menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan di bibirnya.

"Ya sudah, cepat sana mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan bajumu," ucap Rukia lalu mengecup singkat bibirku.

"Mmm.." aku sedikit merasa blushing mendapat kecupan mendadak seperti ini. Aku memandang Rukia yang sedang merapihkan tempat tidur yang menjadi saksi bisu malam pengantin kami.

"Cepat mandi! Apalagi yang kau tunggu Ichigo? Jangan buat aku berubah fikiran yang membuatku memandikanmu dengan air panas!" ancam Rukia sambil mendelikkan matanya.

"Baik-baik, tapi aku minta lagi?" tanyaku sambil memamerkan senyumku yang menurut Renji seperti senyum kuda.

"Minta apa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Ini," jawabku sambil memajukan sedikit bibirku dan menyentuh bibirku. Hehe..

"Kau!" Rukia bersiap melemparku dengan bantal.

"Hehe.. Aku hanya bercanda. Ya sudah, aku mandi dulu," ucapku lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Huah… airnya dingin sekali. Aku merasa air ini merasuk sampai ke ulu hatiku saking dinginnya. Ah, coba saja ada Rukia di sini, pasti akan terasa hangat. Hehe.. Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi terbayang malam pertamaku dengannya. Aku tidak menyangka gadis seperkasa dia, mengingat dia mambuatku babak belur sebelum malam pertama ternyata amat manis dan lembuat saat bercinta. Hehe.. otak mesumku pun sukses bekerja dengan baik. Setelah merasa cukup bersih dengan mandiku, aku pun menyudahinya dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau tidak berfikir macam-macam kan saat mandi?" Rukia melemparkan pertanyaan saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Astaga, hebat sekali istriku ini. Darimana dia tahu kalau aku….

"Mmm.. Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak memikirkan hal yang macam-macam ko. Aku hanya memikirkan saat aku main kuda-kudaan," ucapku. Ya ampun, kenapa mulut ini susah sekali di rem ya?

"Kuda-kudaan? Sejak kapan kau menyukai kuda?" tanya Rukia.

"Mmm.. sejak dulu," ucapku. Fuih.. untung saja Rukia terlalu polos dan tidak menyadari apa arti sebenarnya dari kata kuda-kudaan.

"Ya sudah. Ini bajumu," Rukia lalu menyerahkan baju yang sudah dia siapkan untukku. Rukia berbalik memunggungiku, dan aku pun memelukknya dari belakang.

"Terima kasih ya, istriku," aku lalu melepaskan pelukanku. Rukia kemudian mengahadapku dan tersenyum. Aku bisa meliat wajahnya sedikit memerah akibat ucapanku.

"Sama-sama, suamiku," jawabnya.

Aku lalu berpakaian sementara Rukia pergi ke luar, dia bilang, dia ingin menghirup udara segar di luar. Aku lalu teringat, setelah ini kami akan tinggal di mana? Di rumah ayah, jelas tidak mungkin. Di rumah Byakuya, lebih tidak mungkin lagi. Bisa-bisa aku dicincangnya setiap hendak bercinta dengan Rukia. Mmm.. sepertinya sudah saatnya aku menggunakan rumah itu. Ya, rumahku sendiri. Selama ini aku membiarkan rumah itu tak berpenghuni, walau aku selalu menyuruh orang untuk menjaganya. Rumah yang berhasil ku beli dengan uangku sendiri. Rumah yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi saksi rumah tanggaku bersama Rukia.

Aku mendengar suara orang memutar kenop pintu. Tiba-tiba saja ide jahil kembali terlintas di benakku. Aku bersembunyi di balik pintu. Aku melihat Rukia memasuki kamar. Dia terlihat kebingungan mendapatkan aku tidak berada di kamar.

"Ichigo, kau dimana?" ucap Rukia. Dia tidak tahu bahwa aku ada di belakangnya. Aku bersiap untuk mengagetkannya.

Satu.. Dua.. Ti..

"Sedang apa kau di belakangku?" ucap Rukia sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Whuaa..!" aku kaget melihat Rukia tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya.

"Hehe.. Kau bermaksud mengagetkanku ya?" tanya Rukia.

"Mmm..," aku jadi malu sendiri. Niatku mengagetkan, malah aku yang dikagetkan. Rukia tertawa melihat ekspresiku. "Sudah-sudah jangan tertawa. Oh ya, darimana kau tahu aku ada di belakangmu?" tanyaku bingung. Jujur saja, mengendap-ngendap adalah keahlianku mengingat aku berasal dari divisi 5, tapi kenapa Rukia bisa menyadari keberadaanku.

"Siapa pun pasti akan menyadari keberadaanmu jika melihat bayanganmu terpantul di cermin," ucap Rukia sambil menunjuk cermin yang tergantung di dinding tepat di depanku. Ya Allah, betapa bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku bisa tidak menyadari cermin itu..

"Ohh.. Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas. Oh ya, Rukia, ayo berkemas. Kita akan pulang," ucapku.

"Pulang? Kemana?" tanya Rukia.

"Tentu saja ke rumah, kau tidak ingin kita menghabiskan sisa hidup kita di hotel ini kan?" aku menyeringai berusaha menggodanya.

"Huh," Rukia hanya mengucapkan hal itu sambil memajukan bibirnya. Yes, akhirnya aku berhasil menang.

"Hei, jangan memajukan bibirmu seperti itu donk. Kau minta ku cium ya?" ucapku menggodanya.

Bletakk..

Satu jitakan sukses mendarat di kepalaku.

"Jangan berbuat mesum pagi-pagi begini!" ucap Rukia.

"Yah, aku kan hanya bertanya," ucapku sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku. Ternyata jitakkan Rukia tetap kuat. "Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang."

Aku dan Rukia keluar dari Hotel Karakura, hotel tempat resepsi dan malam pertama kami. Aku mengendarai jeep besar yang merupaka kebangganku sejak lama. Selama perjalanan, Rukia tertidur. Aku lalu memandangnya, memandang wajah wanita yang kini adalah istriku. Wajahnya begitu damai dan menenangkan. Aku bersyukur menjadi suaminya, aku jadi tersenyum, mengingat hari pertama aku mengetahui tentang perjodohan kami. Tentang bagaimana aku mengira Rukia adalah tante-tante. Dan lihatlah sekarang? Aku jatuh cinta pada tante-tante itu, tante-tante muda bernama Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia's POV

Ichigo mengatakan bahwa kami akan pulang. Mmm.. sebenarnya aku bingung, pulang ke mana maksudnya? Tapi aku tidak menyuarakan kebingunganku. Lebih baik aku lihat saja ke mana dia akan membawaku. Seperti biasa, aku selalu tertidur saat di perjalanan. Kebiasaan kecil yang tidak bisa ku hilangkan sampai sekarang. Aku jadi teringat nee san. Nee san, aku sudah memenuhi permintaan terakhirmu. Aku sekarang sudah menjadi istri dari Kurosaki Ichigo.

Aku melirik ke arah Ichigo, tampaknya dia tidak menyadari bahwa aku telah bangun. Aku memperhatikannya yang sedang mengendarai mobil. Ehmm.. wajahnya memang tampan. Walaupun kelakuannya kadang sedikit konyol, entah kenapa itulah yang membuatku merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Tiba-tiba Ichigo melirik ke arah ku. Aku langsung memejamkan mataku. Berpura-pura seolah aku masih tertidur.

"Rukia, kau manis sekali saat tidur seperti ini. Terima kasih Ibu, kau telah mengirimkan bidadari ini untukku. Harus aku akui, aku telah jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama," ucap Ichigo.

Ichigo.. Apa dia benar-benar mencintaiku? Ichigo, kau menganggapku bidadari? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku, maafkan aku Ichigo. Ku akui, aku pun menyukaimu, kau berbeda dengan dia. Tapi, maaf, hatiku masih mencintainya. Aku memang bodoh, masih saja menyimpan rasa cinta pada orang yang jelas-jelas mengkhianatiku. Maafkan aku, Ichigo. Aku bersalah padamu.

Aku merasakan mobil yang ku tumpangi mulai berkurang kecepatannya. Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan, berusaha bersikap seolah aku baru saja terbangun dari tidurku.

"Rukia, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ichigo begitu dia melihatku membuka mataku.

"Ehmm.. iya, kita sudah sampai ya?" tanyaku saat ku rasakan mobil ini kini sudah benar-benar berhenti.

"Iya, ayo turun," ajak Ichigo.

"Iya," aku pun turun dari mobil dan memandang rumah yang ada di depanku. Indah, hanya satu kata itu yang terlintas di benakku saat melihat rumah yang kini berada di hadapanku.

"Hei, kenapa berdiam diri di situ? Ayo masuk!" ajak Ichigo lalu masuk ke dalam rumah ini.

"Hehe.. Baik," aku pun mengikuti Ichigo masuk ke dalam rumah. Rumah ini bahkan hampir menyamai mansion Kuchiki milik nii sama. Mau tidak mau, aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apa pekerjaan Ichigo sampai bisa memiliki rumah seindah ini? Berbagai spekulasi muncul di otakkku seputar pekerjaan suamiku ini.

"Nah, bagaimana? Kau suka tidak, Rukia? Ini sekarang adalah rumah yang akan kita tempati. Mmm.. maaf kalau sedikit kotor, aku jarang menggunakan tempat ini," ucap Ichigo.

"Kenapa harus tidak suka? Bukankah sebagai seorang istri, aku harus mengikuti kemana pun suamiku menuntunku?" aku mengucapkan pertanyaan retoris itu pada Ichigo. Aku bisa melihat wajah Ichigo sedikit tersipu mendengarnya.

"Mmm.. Hehehe.," hanya itu jawaban darinya. "Rukia, ayo ikut aku ke belakang!" ucap Ichigo sambil menarik tanganku.

"Hei, tunggu," ucapku terseret mengikuti tarikan Ichigo. "Memangnya kita mau kemana sih?" tanyaku.

"Ke sini," Ichigo lalu melepaskan tangannya yang menarikku. Aku melihat apa yang ada di depanku. Wah, indah sekali.. Hamparan pasir putih terbentang di hadapanku. Warnanya seakan bercahaya saat diterpa sapuan ombak lembut yang bergulung dengan anggun membasahi setiap permukaannya.

"Wah, bagus sekali. Aku tidak menyangka orang seaneh dirimu mempunyai selera sempurna," komentarku sambil melirik ke arah Ichigo.

"Heh, siapa yang aneh?! Lagipula seleraku kan memang sempurna. Buktinya saja aku menyukaimu. Karena menurutku kau adalah wanita tersempurna yang pernah ku temui," ucap Ichigo.

Deg, kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu. Apa, dia benar-benar mencintaiku? Ichigo tiba-tiba mencium telapak tanganku.

"Rukia, aku tahu ini mungkin terlalu cepat. Tapi aku memang menyukaimu dari pertama kali aku melihatmu. Aku tahu mungkin kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Tapi aku akan terus menunggu dan berusaha agar hatimu pun menjadi milikku," Ichigo mengucapkan hal itu sambil tersenyum padaku dan tersenyum kepada ombak di hadapannya.

"Ichigo.." aku tidak tahu apa yang harus katakan. Apa begitu jelas terlihat di wajahku bahwa semua yang ku lakukan hanya sandiwara? Apa begitu terlihat jelas di matanya bahwa aku memang belum bisa mencintainya? Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan pria itu? Maafkan aku Ichigo.

Setelah sedikit merapihkan beberapa ruangan yang terlihat kotor dan berantakkan, akhirnya kami bisa bersantai. Aku memilih untuk mandi, mengingat tubuhku yang mulai bau oleh keringat. Saat aku selesai, aku melihat Ichigo sedang menonton acara berita tentang criminal di televisi. Aku pun ikut duduk di sampingnya dan menyimak berita itu. Dan aku terkejut saat melihat siapa yang menjadi tokoh utama berita kali ini.

'Kali ini SS kembali dikejutkan oleh aksi The White. The White mengirimkan email kepada markas besar kepolisian SS, bahwa mereka akan melancarkan aksinya di Karakura Town Center. Berikut ini penggalan email yang diterima kepolisian dari The White

Polisi-polisi bodoh,

Sebenarnya aku malas memberitahukan hal ini pada kalian,

Tapi sehubung aku masih memeliki rasa hormat pada kalian, akan aku beritahukan satu hal,

Di saat lembayung merajai langit,

Bulan yang agung akan menghampiri puncak langit,

Menyinari

Dan mengalahkan indahnya langit biru,

Temukan kami,

Maka kami akan semakin terang..

Sign,

The White

'Kepolisian menyimpulkan bahwa lembayung merajai langit adalah saat waktu menunjukan pukul 6 sore hari ini, bulan yang agung dianggap perumpamaan bagi The White dan langit biru sepertinya ditujukan untuk Blue Saphire yang akan dipamerkan sore ini di Karakura Town Center, begitulah kesimpulan dari para polisi SS yang bisa kami temui. Sekian info dari kami, kami akan terus menyajikan info terbaru mengenai kasus ini.'

Aku terhenyak saat melihat berita barusan! Apa-apaan ini? Apa dia bermaksud melakukan ini sendirian?! Apa dia sudah tidak menganggapku lagi?! Amarahku memuncak akibat melihat berita itu. Aku dikejutkan dengan bunyi handphone. Ternyata itu milik Ichigo.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu, aku akan segera ke sana," hanya itu yang diucapkan Ichigo sebelum memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Siapa yang meneleponnya? Kenapa wajah Ichigo begitu tegang saat menerima telepon itu.

"Ehhmm.. Rukia, apa aku bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Eh, emm.. tentu saja. Tapi…kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Masalah pekerjaan," ucap Ichigo. Ingin rasanya aku bertanya apa urusannya, tapi aku membatalkan niatku, karena dari nada bicaranya sepertinya Ichigo tidak ingin membicarakan apa pekerjaannya.

"Mm.. baiklah," ucapku.

"Aku pergi dulu," ucap Ichigo lalu mengecup keningku. Deg, ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku menjadi gugup seperti ini? Apa aku kini mulai menyukainya? Ichigo lalu bangkit dan pergi menuju pintu.

"Ichigo, tunggu!" panggilku.

"Ada apa?" Ichigo membalikkan badannya menghadapku.

"Mmm.. Hati-hati, aku menunggumu," ucapku sambil tersenyum. Ichigo membalas senyumku sebelum menjawab,

"Tentu, aku akan pulang untukmu," Ichigo kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Kali ini pikiranku dipenuhi tentang Ichigo. Aku baru saja mengenalnya. Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang dirinya selain dia adalah anak dari tante Masaki yang dijodohkan padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa pekerjaannya? Ya, tepatnya pekerjaan seperti apa yang dilakukannya sehingga mampu membali rumah semewah dan seindah ini. Dan juga bagaimana dia bisa mengenal hampir seluruh kapten dan wakil kapten kepolisian SS. Aku saja hampir tidak mengenal mereka semua kecuali Aya, wakil kapten nii sama. Apa jangan-jangan Ichigo adalah salah satu polisi SS?? Bunyi handphone kembali mengejutkanku.

"Rukia, kita akan beraksi sore ini, segera kembali ke sini," ucap suara yang meneleponku.

"Akhirnya kau menghubungiku. Ku kira kau sudah melupakan keberadaanku sebagai salah satu anggota yang dicari seluruh kepolisian SS saat ini," ucapku sinis.

"Segera ke sini. Atau aku akan melakukannya sendiri," ancam orang itu.

"Baik. Dan perlu ku tegaskan kembali. Aku kembali hanya karena pekerjaan ini, bukan karena masalah pribadi," ucapku tegas.

"Aku mengerti," ucap suara itu sebelum mengakhiri teleponnya.

Aku segera bergegas ke luar rumah. Aku lansung menuju rumah yang menjadi tempat tujuanku saat ini. Aku melirik handphone ku, sudah jam 4 sore. Aku harus segera, waktuku tinggal 2 jam lagi. Akhirnya aku sampai juga di tempat ini. Aku melihat dia sudah menungguku di depan pintu. Matanya, mata emerald yang begitu kucintai. Aku memandang wajah pria yang memiliku mata itu.

"Selamat datang kembali, Rukia," sambut pria itu.

"Selamat berjumpa lagi, Toushirou," ucapku. Ya, HItsugaya Toushirou adalah pria itu. Pria yang membuatku merasakan indahnya cinta sekaligus sakitnya terkhianati.

**To be continue**

Gomen, beribu kata gomen *lebay*..

Gomen ay apdetnya lama banget. Hiks.. seperti ay bilang di fic sebelumnya..

Ay benar-benar lagi sibuk sekarang. Kerjaan numpuk, tugas bejibun!!

Arghhh…..

Ay jadi Cuma bisa nulis fic akhir minggu, itu pun kalau udah nyapu, ngepel, nyuci, dan kawan-kawannya..

Jadi ripiu dari reader sekalian sangat membantu menyemangati ay..

Ay juga minta maaf ga bisa balas semua ripiu di sini. Ay balas lewat PMs, ga apa-apa kan?

Ripiu yang ay balas disini buat yang ga login aja..

**Yuuaja**, yapz, sekali-kali letnan cool jadi lucu ga apa-apa kan?^^

**Tenshi_KaMiMaru**, wah.. jangan nosebleed donk, ntar banjir lagi.. Hehe..^^

**ai_l0ver**, ini ay udah apdet^^

**Ruki_ya**, gimana, di chap ini udah ada sedikit kerasa hurt comf nya kan??*penuh harap*

**Hinazuka Airin**, kurang hot ya? Abis ga mau ubah rate..*nunjuk rate*. Ay udah apdet ni ^^

**rie-chan**, maaf ya, ay g berani ganti rate, walau sebenarnya pengen. Hoho..*omes*

**Meong**, ini udah ada hurt comf nya belum?*deg-deg an*

**ir**, wah.. kamu hebat! Tebakan kamu hampir benar semua. Emm.. tapi cowok itu Hitsu kun, bukan Kaien.. ay udah apdet ni. Makasih ya pujiannya.^^

**Soraguene Akira**, ay bakat? Aduh, makasih..^^ Ini ay udah apdet..

Ay ucapin makasih sebesar-besarnya untuk

**Zizi Kirahira Hibiki**

**Sayurii Dei-chan**

**Squarepants abarai**

**Yuuaja**

**tripleA-7sins**

**Tenshi_KaMiMaru**

**ai_l0ver**

**Ruki_ya**

**Kuroneko Hime-un**

**Hikaru Kurochiki**

**Hinazuka Airin**

**-attakuchiki-**

**Soraguene Akira**

**Sora Chand**

**Nica Teef**

**Aizawa Ayumu**

**rie-chan**

**Riztichimaru**

**liekichi chan**

**Meong**

**ir**

**Ichikawa Ami**

**Kurosaki Shichhi**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**Mayyurie Zala**

**Zangetsuichigo13**

**Ichirukiluna gituloh**

**Haru N Kawaii chan Luph Byakun**

**Ruki-chan suki Kurosaki**

**-Killu Makiko-chan-**

Berkat kalian semua ay jadi semangat nerusin fic ini..

Chap ini, ripiu lagi ya^^

Arigato


	6. Chapter 6

**My Wife, My Husband, or My Enemy?**

**Chapter 6: Violet**

Author : aya-kuchiki chan

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah,

tolong… digebukin fansnya om tite

Iye-iye.. Ni punya om tite kubo,

Ay cuma author imut yg minjem tokoh-tokohnya

ditimpuk sandal ma om tite

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight HitsuRuki n HitsuHina

Oiya, ini adalah ICHIGO'S POV

Kalau ada POV lain, akan ada pemberitahuan.

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

**.: Chapter Six :.**

**Violet**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri tempat ini, markas besar kepolisian SS. Sesekali aku berhenti untuk sekedar membalas sapaan dari para polisi yang ku temui. Sampai akhirnya aku berhasil masuk ke ruangan divisi 6. Aku langsung menuju ruangan kapten, ya ruangan kapten Kuchiki. Aku menemukan sosoknya sedang duduk di belakang mejanya. Dialah Kuchiki Byakuya, kapten divisi 6 sekaligus adalah kakak iparku.

"Maaf mengganggumu kapten Kuchiki, aku hanya ingin meminta berkas-berkas tentang The White," ucapku.

Ya, aku sama sekali tidak menyangkan The White akan bergerak secepat ini. Padahal aku baru mendapat surat tugas untuk menangani kasusnya 2 hari yang lalu. Tepat satu hari sebelum pernikahanku. Sebelumnya divisi 6 lah yang mempunyai wewenang penuh dalam menangani kasus The White.

"Ini," ucap Byakuya datar sambil menyerahkan sebuah filling map padaku.

"Terima kasih," ucapku langsung berbalik memunggunginya.

"Tunggu," suara itu masih terasa datar, tapi aku langsung menghadapinya kembali.

"Ya?"

"Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan selalu melindungi Rukia," ucap Byakuya yang cukup membuatku terkejut. Kenapa tiba-tiba Byakuya berkata seperti itu?

"Baik," ucapku meyakinkannya. Karena bagaimana pun aku pasti akan melindungi istriku, Rukia, meski nyawa menjadi taruhanku. Aku melanjutkan jalanku dan keluar dari ruangannya. Aku tidak mendengar kata terakhir Byakuya.

"Ku harap kau bisa menepati janjimu Kurosaki sekalipun kau mengetahui Rukia adalah musuhmu."

Saat aku masuk ke ruanganku, Renji sudah menunggu di sana. Ada juga beberapa anak buahku, anggota divisi 5. Aku melirik sebentar ke sekeliling ruanganku. Ternyata tidak ada yang berubah.

"Hei Ichigo! Darimana saja kau?! Ini sudah jam 4! Waktu kita tinggal 2 jam lagi!" Renji berteriak saat aku duduk di mejaku.

"Aku tahu. Ehmm.. aku ingin berbicara berdua saja dengan wakil kapten, kalian semua bisa menunggu di luar. Dan siapkan apa saja peralatan yang nanti akan kita butuhkan," seruku pada anggota divisi 5 kecuali Renji.

"Baik kapten!" mereka semua lalu meninggalkan ruanganku. Kini, tinggal aku dan Renji yang berada di dalam ruanganku.

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting sehingga kau menyuruh mereka semua keluar?" tanya Renji padaku. Ternyata dibalik nafsu babonnya, dia tetaplah Abarai Renji yang ku kenal, tak salah aku memilihnya menjadi wakilku.

"Aku hanya ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu yang belum ku yakini kebenarannya," ucapku. Aku membolak-balik arsip yang ku dapat dari Byakuya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Renji sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada arsip yang ku baca.

"Ini adalah arsip tentang The White, selama kasus mereka ditangani oleh divisi 6 dan inilah yang akan ku diskusikan sebentar denganmu," jawabku.

"Mereka?" tanya Renji sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya, karena aku yakin The White tidak hanya terdiri dari satu orang. Aku yakin The White terdiri dari beberapa orang," jawabku pasti.

"Darimana kau meyakini itu semua Ichigo?"

"Aku sudah sering mendengar tentang kasus mereka lama sebelum kasus ini ditangani oleh kita, yaitu selama kasus ini ditangani oleh divisi 6. Bagiku terlalu mustahil jika semua tindakan mereka hanya dilakukan oleh 1 orang," jelasku.

"Apa yang mendasari pemikiranmu itu?"

"Kau ingat kasus penembakan mantan gubernur Tossen?" tanyaku pada Renji.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana aku bisa melupakan kasus itu. Aku merasa malu menjadi polisi saat itu. Bayangkan saja, di saat Tossen dijaga ketat oleh hampir oleh seluruh polisi, ternyata kita tetap saja kecolongan. The White tetap berhasil membunuhnya. The White sangat cepat. Aku berani bersumpah saat itu aku sedang menghadapinya dan tiba-tiba dia menghilang lalu sedetik kemudian terdengar suara tembakan dan Tossen terbunuh!" Renji terlihat kesal. Wajar saja, dia adalah salah satu polisi yang saat itu ditugaskan untuk membantu divisi 6.

"Tepat sekali!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, bagiku mustahil jika The White itu satu orang. Kau sendiri yang berani bersumpah, saat itu kau tengah menghadapinya, tetapi tiba-tiba dia menghilang dan mucul di waktu yang hampir bersamaan di tempat Tossen dan membunuhnya. Kau tahu, tempatmu saat itu di lantai satu sedangkan Tossen yang dikawal bebrapa penjaga berada di lantai 3. Berapa waktu paling cepat dibutuhkan untuk berpindah tempat seperti itu? Bagiku itu semua sangat mustahil. Dan saat itu aku sadar, musuh yang kita hadapi bukanlah musuh yang terdiri dari satu manusia, tetapi satu kesatuan, pesulap handal yang bisa muncul di lain tempat di waktu yang bersamaan. Dan kesimpulanku, The White terdiri dari beberapa orang," ucapku menatap tajam Renji. Renji tampak kaget atas teoriku, tapi kekagetannya tidak berlangsung lama karena dia kemudian tersenyum.

"Ku rasa kau benar, Ichigo. Musuh yang kita hadapi sekarang adalah satu kesatuan pesulap handal."

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan Renji dan kembali membuka berkas tentang The White. Satu lagi pertanyaan yang memnuhi otakku. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Byakuya Kuchiki tidak mampu menghadapi The White. Hampir 5 tahun dia menangani kasus ini tanpa kemajuan yang berarti. Aku tidak meragukan kemampuan The White, pembunuh, pencuri sekaligus pesulap handal yang ribuan kali membuat kami para polisi merasa hanyalah sekumpulan orang bodoh. Tapi aku mengenal betul sikap Byakuya. Dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Entah kenapa aku merasa dia melindungi The White.

"Renji, apa kau tidak merasa janggal dengan sikap kapten Kuchiki dalam menangani kasus ini?"

"Hn..?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa sepertinya ada yang ditutupi tentang The White?"

"Maksudmu kapten Kuchiki…"

"Entahlah. Ini hanya perkiraanku. Sudah, ayo kita berangkat! Kita harus menguasai medan sebelum The White beraksi!"

"Ayo!"

Kami segera menuju Karakura Town Centre, tempat yang disinyalir menjadi tujuan aksi The White. Sesampainya disana, ribuan wartawan baik media cetak maupun elektronik sudah berkumpul di depan pintu masuk Karakura Town Centre yang kini sudah dilindungi oleh para polisi yang ditugaskan berjaga di tempat ini sejak tadi siang. Hari ini adalah hari dimana akan diadakan pameran batu mulia. Batu yang menjadi primadona dalam pameran ini adalah Blue Saphire milik Ichimaru Gin, mantan diplomat Jepang untuk Amerika. Kepemilikan batu itu sendiri sampai saat ini masih dipersengketakan. Batu itu diklaim adalah batu milik Hirako Shinji yang diambil secara curang dalam persidangan bulan lalu oleh Ichimaru Gin.

Aku langsung masuk ke ruangan khusus dimana tempat ini memang disediakan sebagai markas sementara kami, para anggota polisi yang akan menangani kasus ini. Aku, Renji, dan semua polisi kini sudah berganti pakaian. Kami memakai pakaian serba hitam seperti ninja. Tidak lupa penutup wajah yang hanya menyisakan lubang di mata dan mulut. Mengingat kami adalah divisi 5 yang wajahnya sama sekali tidak boleh diketahui umum. Setelah merasa semua persiapan telah selesai. Kami langsung berjaga di tempat-tempat yang sudah kami tentukan.

Aku berjaga di balik pintu belakang ruangan yang ku biarkan sedikit terbuka untuk mengamati ruang yang akan dijadikan tempat pameran Blue Saphire, tepat di lantai 7 Karakuta Town Center. Sedangkan Renji berjaga di atap Karakura Town Centre. Acara pameran itu sudah berlangsung.

"Dan kali ini sambutlah permata nan elok, Blue Saphire!" ucap sang pembawa acara diiringi tepuk tangan dari para peserta pameran. Dan tiba-tiba.. ceklik.. lampu di Karakura Town Centre padam begitu saja.

"Kyaaa…..!" terdengar teriakan dari para pengunjung.

Ceklik.. lampu pun kembali menyala. Dan… sial aku kecolongan! Semua berteriak kaget karena Blue Saphire sudah lenyap dari kotak tempatnya dipamerkan. Sial! Aku mengedarkan pandanganku untuk menyapu seluruh sudut ruangan itu. Ketemu! Pasti orang itu! Aku langsung keluar dari persembunyianku. Aku tidak memedulikan pandangan heran semua orang saat melihatku. Aku terus mengejar wanita.. eh.. sepertinya The White yang aku kejar adalah seorang wanita.

Sepertinya wanita itu sadar aku mengikutinya dan dia pun berlari cepat. Tiba-tiba wanita itu berhenti mendadak dan menghadapiku. Aku terkejut bukan main saat wanita itu berkata, "Hnn.. terpaksa aku melakukan ini," aku memandang wanita itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa mengenal suaranya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengenal wanita ini, wanita dengan rambut hitam sepunggung dengan warna mata seputih salju. Dan tiba-tiba aku terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

Wanita itu membuka bajunya. Sial apa yang dia lakukan?! Belum sempat otakku memproses apa yang dia lakukan, wanita itu tiba-tiba melempar bajunya menutupi kepalaku. Sial dia mengecohku! Aku langsung melepaskan kepalaku dari bajunya. Dan aku masih sempat melihat punggung wanita itu. Wanita dengan baju seperti ninja. Sama persis seperti apa yang ku pakai saat ini, hanya saja seluruhnya berwarna putih, sangat kontras dengan bajuku yang berwarna hitam. Aku terus mengejarnya, wanita itu berbelok dan masuk ke salah satu ruangan.

Aku mengikutinya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Aku menyapu pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan ini. Sial.. Di mana wanita itu bersembunyi?! Mataku lalu menangkap sebuah lemari cukup besar di ujung ruangan, lemari yang sepertinya merupakan tempat yang cukup besar untuk bersembunyi. Aku mendekati lemari itu dan.. cekliik.. ku buka lemari itu.. Kosong.. Dan tiba-tiba aku merasa kepalaku dihantam sesuatu yang besar dari arah belakang. Aku langsung berbalik dan melihat penyerangku.

"Cih, kau?!" ternyata wanita tadi, The White lah yang menyerangku. Sebuah lampu meja berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Lumayan juga polisi yang satu ini," ucap wanita itu mengejekku. Aku kembali tertegun saat mendengar suaranya. Kenapa suaranya mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Aku menatap wajahnya yang kini ditutupi penutup kepala sama sepertiku. Hanya kedua mata seputih salju yang terlihat.

"Wanita.. Aku tidak menyangka The White yang selama ini membuat pusing kepolisian SS adalah seorang wanita," ucapku merendahkannya.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu bersiaplah untuk kalah dari wanita itu, polisi bodoh!" serunya lalu mengarahkan tendangan ke arahku.

Aku berhasil menghindar dan balas memukulnya. Sebenarnya entah kenapa hati kecilku menolak untuk melukai wanita di hadapanku ini. Tapi aku tidak boleh membiarkan hal itu berlama-lama. Bagaimana pun juga aku harus ingat, wanita ini berbahaya. Dia adalah The White. Wanita itu berhasil menghindari pukulanku.

Wanita itu kembali menyerangku. Dan yang membuatku terkejut dia mendekati secara tiba-tiba sambil berbisik di telingaku, "Bersiaplah untuk menemui ajalmu, polisi bodoh," ucapnya lalu mengeluarkan jarum aneh dari sakunya. Aku langsung menghindari dan menjauh darinya. Jarum yang dia lemparkan lalu tepat jatuh menabrak dinding di belakangku.

"Kurang ngajar!" aku bersiap untuk menyerang wanita itu. Tapi wanita itu lagi-lagi berhasil menghindari seranganku. Wanita itu membalasku dengan melempar sebuah kaleng minuman ke atas. Aku heran apa yang dia lakukan? Tapi keherananku tidak berlangsung lama, karena wanita itu tiba-tiba loncat dan menendang kaleng itu tepat ke arah kepalaku. Bletakk… Kaleng itu sukses mengenai kepalaku!

"Kena kau, polisi bodoh!" ucapnya menyeringai terlihat dari sudut matanya yang tertarik ke atas saat mengucapkan hal itu. Dia lalu berusaha kabur lewat jendela di sampingnya.

"Cih, tidak akan ku biarkan kau kabur!" ucapku langsung menghadang langkahnya. Aku menarik pergelangan tangan wanita itu. Dan berhasil, wanita itu pun terhuyung terkena tarikkanku.

Bukk… Wanita itu melayangkan tinjuannya tepat ke pipi kananku. Aku bisa merasakan asinnya darah yang sedikit keluar dari sudut bibirku. Tanpa ragu ya walau dia adalah wanita terpaksa aku harus melakukan ini. Bukk… aku meninju pelipis kanannya.

Cling.. Ada sesuatu yang terjatuh di lantai gelap ini. Ruangan tanpa penerangan ini membuatku mataku sulit untuk melihat apa yang terjatuh. Tapi aku begitu terkeut saat melihat mata wanita itu. Kini sebelah matanya berwarma violet. Tunggu, violet? Mata itu..

"Sial..!" ucap wanita itu lalu berusaha kembali menyerangku. Tapi baru satu langkah dia maju, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang dari arah jendela. Cepat sekali sampai aku tidak menyadari kejadiannya. Yang ku tahu orang itu berpakaian persis sama seperti wanita itu. Dan.. sial, gas beracun! Aku langsung keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Ichigo ada apa?!" tiba-tiba Renji sudah berlari ke arahku. Diikuti para polisi yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aku, maaf. Aku berhasil kecolongan. The White berhasil mencuri Blue Saphire," ucapku datar.

"Sial, padahal tadi aku hampir menangkapnya! Tapi dia cepat sekali!" keluh Renji sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau? Hampir menangkapnya?"

"Ya, aku hampir saja menangkapnya kalau saja dia tidak loncat dari atap, dan tiba-tiba dia menghilang!"

"Kalau begitu dugaanku tepat!"

"Maksudmu?"

" Aku baru saja bertarung dengan salah satu The White," aku memberikan penekanan pada kata 'salah satu' agar Renji mengerti maksudku.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita kembali dulu ke markas," ajak Renji.

"Tunggu, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku cari," aku langsung masuk kembali ke ruangan dimana aku bertarung dengan salah satu The White. Gas beracunnya sudah mulai hilang dan tak berpengaruh. Aku menyalakan lampu dan mencari ke tempat yang ku perkirakan jatuhnya benda itu, ya benda yang sekarang sedang ku cari. Ketemu. Benda itu, sudah ku duga wanita itu..

***

"Apa? Jadi selama ini The White memakai soft lens?" tanya Renji terkejut saat mengetahui hasil penemuanku. Ya, benda yang aku temukan di ruangan itu adalah soft lens berwarna putih salju.

"Ya, sepertinya mereka semua memakai soft lens yang sama sehingga kita semakin beranggapan bahwa mereka hanya terdiri dari satu orang!"

"Kalau begitu, kau berhasil melihat warna mata wanita itu?" tanya Renji.

"Ya, warna mata wanita itu adalah.. violet," aku sedikit terkejut saat mendengar perkataanku sendiri. Kenapa rasanya warna mata wanita itu mengingatkanku pada Rukia.

"Violet.." Renji mengulangi perkataanku.

"Renji, aku pulang duluan. Besok kita kembali membahas masalah ini."

"Baik."

Pikiranku kini tertuju pada Rukia. Aku baru ingat Rukia kini ada sendiri di rumah. Entah kenapa firasatku merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Aku segera memacu mobilku dengan cepat. Di fikiranku terus berputar tentang kejadian hari ini, wanita The White, dan entah kenapa saat memikirkan wanita itu fikiranku selalu melayang pada Rukia. Mungkin karena warna mata mereka sama.

Rukia's POV

"Kenapa kau menghentikan aku?! Aku ingin membalas polisi itu!!" aku berteriak marah karena Toushiro tiba-tiba saja muncul dan mengajakku pergi.

"Kau terluka Rukia! Lukamu cukup parah!" ucap Toushirou masih terus mengobati luka di pelipis kananku akibat tinjuan dari polisi sialan itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku jadi teringat Ichigo saat melihat mata polisi itu. Matanya persis seperti mata Ichigo. Ah, tapi bukan hanya dia yang memiliki mata musim gugur seperti tiu.

"Peduli apa kau denganku?!" aku membalas ucapan Toushirou dengan sarkastik.

"Tentu aku sangat peduli padamu, pada gadis yang paling ku cintai," ucap Toushirou lalu menghentikan kegiatannya. Matanya memandang tajam ke arah mataku. Hatiku senang mendengar perkataannya. Tapi.. aku tidak boleh terus seperti ini. Tidak! Aku kini adalah istri Ichigo, aku harus bisa melupakan rasaku pada Toushiro, lagipula dia pernah mengkhianatiku.

"Sayangnya aku bukan lagi seorang gadis, aku sudah melewati malam pertamaku dengan suamiku," aku mengucapkan penekanan pada kata suamiku.

"Aku tidak peduli, bagiku kau tetap gadisku, Rukia," Toushirou lalu kembali melakukan kegiatannya, mengobati lukaku dengan aksi terakhir menempelkan plester di atasnya.

"Terserah apa katamu. Itu semua tidak akan pernah mengubah statusku sebagai istri orang lain," aku lalu bangkit dari dudukkku dan melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari rumah ini.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Tentu saja pulang, karena sekarang ada suami yang akan selalu menunggu kepulanganku," aku melanjutkan jalanku tanpa berbalik untuk sekedar melihat wajahnya, "Terima kasih atas pengobatanmu," aku tidak lagi mendengar ucapan Toushirou.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya bahwa aku tidak pernah mengkhianatimu, Rukia."

To be continue

Gomen..*bungkuk-bungkuk*

Gomen, ay udah menelantarkan hampir semua fic ay..

Sekarang ini benar-benar susah sekali cari waktu senggang buat apdet fic.. T.T

Ay usahain buat lebih cepat apdet..

Makasih ya buat :

**Tsuichi Yukiko, Yuuaja, Aizawa Ayumu, Haru Ai-Roku Byakuya Taichou, Tenshi-kaMiMaru, -KilluMakino 623-, Namikaze Amy, Yurisha-Shirany Kurosaki, ichirukiluna gituloh, Sayurii Dei-chan, liekichi chan, Zizi Kirahira Hibiki, Sevachi 'Ryuuki J', Ichikawa Ami, Soraguene Akira, zangetsuichigo13, squqrepants abarai, Kurosaki Shicchi, Kuroneko Hime-un, Hinazuka Airin.**

Berkat kalian semua ay tetap melanjutkan fic ini..^^

Maksih ya, maaf ga bisa balas ripiu satu per satu. Chap depan ay usahakan untuk balas ripiu seperti biasa.

Chap ini ripiu lagi ya..*puppy eyes*

Arigato^^


	7. Chapter 7

**My Wife, My Husband, or My Enemy?**

**Chapter 7: Confuse**

Author : aya-kuchiki chan

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah,

tolong… digebukin fansnya om tite

Iye-iye.. Ni punya om tite kubo,

Ay cuma author imut yg minjem tokoh-tokohnya

ditimpuk sandal ma om tite

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight HitsuRuki n HitsuHina

Okkkkkk! R&R ok!

**.: Chapter Seven:.**

**Confuse**

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pekarangan rumah yang kini adalah rumahnya. Ya, karena rumah ini adalah rumah Ichigo, suaminya. Melihat lampu luar yang belum menyala, Rukia mengira Ichigo belum pulang. Diliriknya tas belanjaannya di tangan kanannya. Sempurna. Ia bisa mengelak jika ternyata Ichigo sudah pulang lebih awal. Perlahan pintu itu dibukanya, matanya mencari-cari tombol lampu.

"Cih, mana sih tombol lampunya?" Rukia meraba-raba dinding di dekatnya, berharap menemukan tombol lampu dan menghentikan kegelapan yang masih menyelimuti rumah ini.

"Ketemu," ucapnya saat mendapati tombol lampu teraba telapak tangannya.

Ceklik.. Lampu menyala. Dan Rukia terkejut melihat sesosok pria yang kini duduk di sofa dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Dengan sekejap Rukia kembali menata keterkejutannya.

"Eh, kau sudah pulang?" Rukia berusaha bertanya sewajar mungkin pada Ichigo yang masih menatapnya.

"Kau, dari mana saja?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Ichigo terkesan menuduh.

"Pasar," ucap Rukia sewajar mungkin. Tapi hatinya terasa tak tenang apalagi saat ini mata musim gugur Ichigo masih menatap tajam violetnya, seolah mencari kebenaran dari setiap perkataan yang terucap dari bibir mungilnya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tiba-tiba perkataan dan tatapan Ichigo melembut membuat Rukia sedikit bernafas lega setelahnya.

"Belum. Kau?"

"Aku juga belum," Ichigo mendekati Rukia yang mesih berdiri di dekat tombol lampu. Mata coklat itu menusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Rukia, berusaha meneliti istri tercintanya. Dan ia menghentikan tatapannya tepat di atas luka yang tertutup plester di kening Rukia. "Ini?" tangan Ichigo menyentuh luka itu. Matanya kembali menatap Rukia. Mencoba mencari jawaban.

"Jatuh," hanya itu alasan yang sanggup dilontarkan Rukia, berharap alasannya masuk akal.

"Oh," hanya itu jawaban Ichigo sebelum mengecup luka itu dan berkata, "Lain kali, berhati-hatilah istriku," Ichigo mengakhiri ucapannya sambil tersenyum kea rah Rukia.

"Ya. Terima kasih," Rukia membalas senyum Ichigo.

.

.

.

**Ichigo's POV**

Aku menatap wajah Rukia yang kini terlelap di hadapanku. Ku rengkuhkan kedua tanganku pada tubuh mungilnya, mendekapnya dengan penuh kehangatan. Seketika luka di keningnya mengganggu pikiranku. Pikiran liar sedikit terbentuk di otakku, aku membayangkan Rukia adalah wanita 'The White' yang bertarung denganku tadi sore. Memoriku kembali berputar mengingat kejadian tadi sore. Iris wanita itu yang berwarna violet, begitu mirip dengan iris wanita yang kini terlelap di hadapanku. Luka di kening Rukia sedikit banyak mengingatkanku akan luka yang ku timbulkan di kening wanita itu. Sial.. Apa pula yang menyebabkan aku menjadi mencurigai istriku sendiri seperti ini! Tidak, Rukia bukan The White. Masih banyak wanita yang mempunyai iris seperti wanita itu selain Rukia.

Aku mengecup pelan kening Rukia, berharap kecupanku tak mengganggu mimpi indahnya, "Oyasumi, Rukia," aku pun terlelap.

**End Of Ichigo's POV**

**Rukia's POV**

Aku berusaha memejamkan kedua mataku, tapi hatiku masih enggan untuk berkompromi. Hatiku masih ingin terus terjaga mengingat setiap detil kejadian hari ini. Mulai dari pertemuanku kembali dengan Toushirou, sampai aksi The White, dan polisi sialan yang sudah menghadiahiku luka di keningku. Bicara tentang polisi sialan itu, entah kenapa aku malah mengingat Ichigo. Hmm.. mungkin karena iris polisi itu mirip dengan Ichigo. Tapi, erghh.. Kenapa pula aku harus memikirkan polisi sialan itu. Ku raba luka dan plester di keningku. Hadiah dari dua orang, luka dari polisi sialan dan plester dari Toushirou.

Toushirou? Nama itu kembali menari-nari di otakku. Kalau saja hari itu tidak ada, kalau saja semua tetap seperti dulu, ya kalau saja aku tidak mengetahui kenyataan itu, apa mungkin yang kini terlelap di sampingku adalah dia?

**End Of Rukia's POV**

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Dengarkan aku Rukia. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya!"

"Kau! Kau pembohong! Harusnya sejak awal aku tahu. Aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu! Aku hanya orang asing yang masuk di kehidupan kalian!"

"Kau salah paham Rukia!"

"Apa yang kau sebut dengan salah paham? Apa? Kau mau mengelak? Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Shirou kun! Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, kau mencium Momo! Kau mau mengelak?"

"Aku.. aku tidak akan mengelak. Aku memang melakukan itu, tapi.."

"Cukup! Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi!"

"Tidak! Kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku lebih dulu!"

"Cukup!"

"Rukia.."

"Cukup Shirou kun!"

"Rukia.."

"CUKUP!"

"Rukia.. Kau tidak apa-apa? Rukia..!" Ichigo mencoba membangunkan Rukia yang masih histeris dengan mimpinya. Perlahan Rukia membuka kedua matanya. Mencoba mengatur nafas yang sejak tadi memburu akibat mimpi. Mimpi yang kembali hadir yang menjadi titik balik kehidupannya yang sekarang.

"I..Ichigo," Rukia mengucapkan nama Ichigo dengan lemah seolah masih berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pria yang ada di hadapannya memang Ichigo.

"Ada apa, Rukia? Kau mimpi buruk?" Ichigo bertanya sambil membelai rambut Rukia. Rukia yang kini tengah terduduk di atas tempat tidur berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku.. aku.. maaf, aku hanya mimpi buruk," ucap Rukia sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, tenangkan dirimu. Percayalah, semuanya baik-baik saja," Ichigo mendekap Rukia, tangannya membelai rambut Rukia dengan lembut, hidungnya yang tertambat pada rambut Rukia menyesap aroma lavender yang menyeruak dari sosok sang istri yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo," Rukia terpejam. Kadang ia merasa bersalah, kenapa masih ada nama Toushirou di hatinya? Haruskah ia terus membiarkan hatinya yang masih bercabang antara masa lalu dan masa kini?

'Shirou kun, siapa dia Rukia?' Ichigo hanya mampu mengutarakan pertanyaan itu dalam hatinya.

Entah siapa yang akhirnya lebih dulu mengetahui kebenaran di atas kebohongan diantara mereka? Rukia, Ichigo, atau mungkin Toushirou lah yang justru menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui kenyataannya?

**To be continue**

Huee.. Gomen..! Gomen atas keterlambatan ay dalam mengapdet fic ni..

*reader siap-siap bawa golok buat ngebantai ay*

Hiks.. hiks.. Aa.. tolongin ay..*narik-narik baju Byakkun*

Plakk!*udah telat apdet banyak bacot lagi*

Hehehe.. maaf ya, gara-gara WB ay jadi lupa lagi ama plot yang udah dirancang buat ending fic ini. Hohoho..

Mmm.. mau nanya nih, apa ada yang beda dari gaya tulisan ay? Soalnya ay ngerasa ada yang gimana gitu pada chap kali ini, rada kurang puas. Jadi maafkan ya, kalo chap ini kurang memuaskan. Hikss..*pundung di kolong meja*

Maaf kalo chap ini pendek banget.. -,-

Ay usahain untuk lebih cepet apdet n lebih dipanjangin isinya..

Buat Sarsaraway20 n Sayurii Dei-chan.. Makasih, kalian yang menyadarkan ay untuk mengapdet fic2 yang sekian lama ay telantarkan.. XD

Buat semuanya..**Violeta-Haru, Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69, Sayurii Dei-chan, Zheone Quin, CMC7, 'Ruki-chan' pipy, yuuaja, Azalea Yukiko, Aizawa Ayumu, -killuMika 623-, Ishikawa Miharu 150696, zangetsuichigo13, So-Chand 'Luph pLend', Shicchi kagak login, Ao n Ai, ichirukiluna gituloh, Mii Saginomiya, liekichi chan, Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly, Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki, Tanaka izaraku, Kuroneko Hime-un, ichiRuki_moShi, NicaTeef, Seiri Eisenhaem, Voidy, sweetieebunny, Micon**

Berkat kalian semua fic ini tetap ada^^

Terima kasih ya! Peluk dan cium untuk kalian.. Muachhh…!*reader muntah bacanya*

Epy builtday buat **Squarepants Abarai n Uzumaki_kyubi**.. Luv U 4ever..!

Semoga semakin sering ngebeliin ay es krim, petis, rujak, n keju. Wkwkwkw..

Oya, ay mau ngucapin maaf kalo ada yang sms ay terus ga ay bales. Hiks.. maaf ya.. Soalnya hape ay kena virus n kotak pesan sama sekali ga bisa dibuka..T.T

Ada yang mau nyumbang hape?*reader: ogah!* Hikss..

Oke, sekarang minta ripiu donk.. Hehehe..:D

Makasih..^^

**Aya ^^ 15052010**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bleach by Kubo-sama**

**This fanfic is pure mine**

**_Chapter 8_  
**

* * *

Siang ini sama seperti siang-siang sebelumnya. Matahari bersinar dengan cerah, tanpa ada corengan awan gelap di sebelahnya. Cahayanya menyinari setiap aktivitas di bawahnya, termasuk aktivitas seorang pria berambut keperakan. Pria yang sedang terpekur di hadapan sebuah nisan pualam putih yang masih berkilau walau telah ditempa siang malam selama dua tahun. Pria berambut keperakan itu menatap sendu nama yang terukir pada nisan itu.

**_Momo Hinamori_**

"Seandainya kau masih berada di antara aku dan Rukia, apa mungkin Rukia akan meninggalkanku seperti saat ini?"

Hembusan angin perlahan memainkan helai-helai anak rambut di dahinya. Ia mengusap pelan nisan itu, sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan area pemakaman Karakura.

.

.

Ichigo menatap serius tumpukan berkas-berkas kasus The White. Setelah konfrontasi langsungnya dengan salah satu anggota The White, hatinya mulai digelayuti sebuah kebimbangan. Seolah besandar pada intuisinya, ia yakin jika anggota The White yang kemarin melukainya adalah istrinya sendiri, Kurosaki Rukia. Ditambah luka di dahi sang istri yang mencurigakan, keyakinannya semakin kuat. Hanya saja, masih ada satu perkara yang mengganjal hatinya saat ini, entah berhubungan dengan The White atau tidak, nama yang diigaukan istrinya semalam mengganggu pikirannya sebagai seorang... suami.

Sebuah ketukan pintu mengalihkan pikiran Ichigo.

"Masuk," kata Ichigo.

Abarai Renji memasuki ruangan Ichigo. Dengan langkah-langkahnya yang tegap dan panjang, kini ia telah sampai di hadapan Ichigo. Pria berambut merah itu duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Ichigo. Ia melirik berkas-berkas The White yang masih berserakan di meja kerja Ichigo.

"Masih memikirkan perkara kemarin?"

"Hn," jawab Ichigo. Kedua matanya kini menatap berkas-berkas kasus The White. "Kau tahu, ada sedikit kebimbangan dalam hatiku saat mengusut kasus ini."

Renji menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Matanya terpejam, mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin sore di Karakura Town Center. Naluri penyidiknya sedikit tergelitik dengan fakta yang diperoleh Ichigo kemarin. Fakta dimana wanita yang melawan Ichigo adalah seorang pengguna _softlens_, bukan masalah warna _softlens_nya yang mengganggu pikirannya. Justru warna asli dari mata wanita itu lah yang mengganggunya. Dan ia pun mengerti apa yang kini mengganggu pikiran Ichigo.

"Kau mencurigai dia?"—Ichigo tahu dengan jelas siapa dia yang dimaksud oleh Renji. Dengan berat ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lukanya, Renji," kata Ichigo.

Renji menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Rukia mempunyai luka yang sama dengan luka yang ku beri pada anggota The White kemarin," tambah Ichigo.

"Bagaimana bisa Rukia mendapatkan luka itu?"

"Dia bilang, dia terjatuh," kata Ichigo, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Entahlah, aku ragu dengan alasannya."

Renji mengambil berkas-berkas The White dari atas meja kerja Ichigo. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, menepuk pelan bahu Ichigo—Ichigo membuka matanya.

"Kuatkanlah jika kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi," kata Renji.

Ichigo menghela napas dengan berat. "Terima kasih."

.

.

Rukia Kuroski tengah duduk dapur rumahnya sambil menikmati kopi sore harinya .Rukia menyesap aroma kopinya sebelum menyeruput kopi itu dengan perlahan. Kopi adalah pelariannya yang paling ampuh di saat pikirannya membutuhkan sebuah relaksasi atas kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya kemain. Tak peduli jika penyakit maagnya akan kambuh setelah ini. Pikirannya terus menerus lari pada kejadian kemarin. Warna mata polisi yang menghadangnya saat pencurian _Blue Safir_ mengganggu pikirannya. Memang warna coklat musim gugur bukanlah warna mata yang tak lazim di Jepang. Hanya saja sorot mata polisi itu benar-benar mirip... Ichigo. Rukia menyeruput sekali lagi kopinya. Ia menghela napasnya berat.

Bunyi bel mengalihkannya dari acara minum kopinya. Wanita berambut hitam pekat itu bangkit dari duduknya menuju pintu depan. Dan ia tekejut ketika melihat siapa tamunya kali ini.

"Kunjungan yang tak pernah ku sangka, Toushirou," kata Rukia sinis.

Toushirou kini berdiri di hadapan Rukia, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Mata hijaunya memandang lekat kedua mata ungu milik Rukia. "Sudah ku bilang, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu—"

"—cukup! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengarnya," potong Rukia. Ia berusaha menutup pintu, tetapi diblokir oleh tangan Toushirou.

"Ku mohon, dengarkan aku!" seru Toushirou.

"Tidak," kata Rukia.

"Kau harus mendengarkanku!" Toushirou menarik tangan Rukia yang masih berusaha menutup pintu. "Aku—"

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGARNYA!" teriak Rukia. "Aku berhak menolak segala alasanmu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" Rukia mengatur napasnya. "Cukup yang aku ketahui, kau mengkhianatiku, Shirou-_kun_." Ia melepaskan genggaman Toushirou pada tangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Rukia," kata Toushirou. "Aku tidak mengkhianatimu. Kau hanya perlu membaca ini." Ia memberikan Rukia sebuah buku harian berwarna merah jambu sebelum pergi meninggalkan wanita itu. Rukia tercengang ketika melihat nama yang tertulis di halaman pertama buku itu.

_Ini milik Hinamori Momo._

Rukia memandang punggung Toushirou yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan nanar. Tanpa ia sadari sebutir air mata jatuh mengalir di kedua pipinya.

.

.

"Melamun lagi?" Aihara Aya mengambil tempat berhadapan dengan kaptennya. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu menatap penuh introgasi pada yang ditanya.

"Aku tidak melamun," kata Byakuya—kaptennya.

Aya mendengus kesal. "Kau tidak akan membaca catatan secara tebalik jika tidak sedang melamun atau memikirkan sesuatu, Kapten," sindirnya.

Byakuya membetulkan posisinya catatannya, sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menerima perkataan Aya. "Ada sedikit hal—banyak jika boleh jujur—yang sedang kupikirkan," kata Byakuya.

Aya menatap kaptennya itu dengan penuh perhatian. Ia telah menganggap Byakuya seperti kakaknya sendiri. "Ceritakanlah jika kau ingin," katanya.

Byakuya diam. Aya adalah orang kepercayaannya, tetapi rasanya terlalu gegabah jika ia memberitahu gadis itu tentang apa yang kini menjadi pikirannya. Karena hal itu menyangkut adiknya—yang harus ia lindungi.

"Baiklah," kata Aya. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu, tapi aku bisa menjadi setidaknya pendengar yang baik jika itu meringankan bebanmu," lanjutnya dengan seulas senyum di sudut bibirnya.

"Hn. Terima kasih."

"Bukan masalah," kata Aya. "Ini," Aya menaruh setumpuk kertas kerja di meja Byakuya. "Laporan minggu ini."

"Terima kasih, nanti akan kuperiksa."

"Ya, kalau begitu aku permisi."

Byakuya memandang kepergiaan Aya dalam diam. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi yang didudukinya. Byakuya menghela napasnya dengan berat.

.

.

Mendung menyelimuti kota Karakura sore ini. Tak sedikit pun tampak tanda-tanda matahari akan kembali bersinar cerah. Awan-awan hitam tampak bergerombol di langit Karakura. Ichigo mempercepat laju kemudinya menuju rumahnya. Seharian berkutat dengan _paper _dan laporan tentang The White membuatnya kehilangan semangat. Bukan karena ia tak kunjung menemukan titik hasil atas penyidikannya, lebih karena hasilnya mengarah ke arah yang tak semestinya—bukan hasil yang ia harapkan. Ichigo membuka kancing teratas dari kemejanya. Ia butuh sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkannya dari pikiran-pikiran liar yang terbentuk di benaknya: Rukia dengan seragam The White, Rukia dengan pria yng dipanggilnya dengan nama Shirou-_kun_.

Jeep yang dikendarai Ichigo kini telah sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya. Ichigo sedikit khawatir melihat gerbang rumahnya yang terbuka lebar. Ia segera memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, memarkirkan Jeep-nya di garasi, dan bergegas menekan bel di pintu rumahnya. Muncul sosok Rukia dengan mata sembab tak lama kemudian.

Rukia mempersilahkan Ichigo masuk tanpa kata-kata, hanya gestur tubuhnya yang memberikan isyarat kepada Ichigo. Ichigo melewati Rukia sambil sesekali melirik khawatir kepada istrinya itu yang kini mengikutinya duduk di ruang tengah.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu—"

"—kau kenapa?"

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menghapus jejak tangis di pipinya dengan jarinya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Namun sayang, tindakan Rukia tak luput dari perhatian Ichigo. Pria berambut oranye itu memegang jari Rukia yang sedang mengusap jejak tangis di pipi.

"Ceritakanlah...," kata Ichigo. "Bagaimanapun aku adalah suamimu. Berceritalah kepadaku jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik."

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya. Kini kedua matanya bersirobok dengan mata coklat milik Ichigo. Wanita berambut hitam legam itu tersenyum. "Tidak—aku tidak apa-apa, Ichigo."

Ichigo menghela napas. "Apa kau tidak memercayaiku?"

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, bukan itu maksudku," kata Rukia. "Aku... hanya sedang banyak pikiran."

"Kalau begitu, bagilah pikiran itu denganku," pungkas Ichigo.

Rukia diam. Ia tak tahu, apa sesuatu yang benar jika ia memberitahu Ichigo tentang Toushirou, Momo, juga—The White? Ia menggeleng sekali lagi. "Bukan hal yang penting, Ichigo."

Mungkin dalam kesempatan biasa, Ichigo tak akan memaksa Rukia lebih jauh. Namun tidak untuk kali ini, tidak di saat wanita The White itu memenuhi pikirannya, tidak di saat nama Shirou-_kun _yang diigaukan Rukia berputa-putar di kepalanya, dan tidak di saat cinta wanita di hadapannya ia ragukan. "Penting jika itu menyangkut air mata yang baru saja kau tumpahkan," kata Ichigo hampir menyerupai seruan.

Rukia tersentak. "Aku tidak menangis," sangkalnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus membohongiku, Rukia?"

Rukia kembali tersentak, kini campuran rasa terkejut dan takut di saat yang bersamaan. "Apa maksudmu, Ichigo?"

"Kau—lupakan," kata Ichigo. Ia sedikit menyesal mengatakan hal itu kepada Rukia. Ichigo berbalik, berniat mendinginkan kepalanya di kamar.

"Jelaskan!" tuntut Rukia. Ia kini menahan tangan Ichigo untuk beranjak lebih jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Ichigo berputar, kembali menghadap Rukia.

"Aku hanya lelah," katanya.

"Perlu lebih dari sekedar lelah untuk menuduhku seperti itu, Ichigo," balas Rukia.

Ichigo menghela napasnya. "Sudah kukatakan, aku lelah, Rukia."

"Tidak. Kau perlu menjelaskan tuduhanmu," tuntut Rukia. "Semuanya."

Ichigo meremas rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ia tak pernah ingin terlibat percakapan seperti ini dengan Rukia. Ia memang ingin mengetahui semuanya : tentang The White, tentang pria bernama Shirou-_kun_, semuanya... Namun ia tidak sanggup-belum-jika kenyataannya wanita yang kini ada di hadapannya... membohonginya.

Ichigo mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang memuali percakapan ini. Jika saja ketika Rukia menawarkan air hangat, ia menerimanya. Mungkin saat ini, ia sedang berendam di air hangat, merilekskan pikirannya, dan yang pasti tidak akan ada sorot penuh rasa tersakiti dari mata amethyst Rukia.

"Rukia..."

Rukia diam. Ia menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan Ichigo.

"Siapa Shirou-_kun_?"

Deg! Pertanyaan Ichigo mengejutkannya dengan telak. Sesaat tampak Rukia hendak menyecar Ichigo dengan berbagai pertanyaan: bagaimana ia tahu tentang Toushirou, hanya saja kini hanya sebuah senyum pilu yang ditampilkannya.

"Hanya sebuah masa lalu," jawab Rukia kalem.

"Bahkan kau tidak mempercayaiku tentang masa lalumu?" suara Ichigo meninggi.

"Kubilang, ia hanya masa lalu. Harusnya itu cukup sebagai jawaban, Ichi-"

"Bagaimana dengan The White?" Ichigo mengatur napasnya. Seruannya yang cukup keras kepada Rukia sempat disesalinya. Apalagi ketika melihat ekspresi keterkejutan bercampur ketakutan di wajah Rukia.

"Aku-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," sanggah Rukia.

"Demi Tuhan, sampai kapan kau membohongiku, Rukia!"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!"

"Ya, kau memang tidak mengerti." Ichigo mendesiskan kalimat yang tak akan diucapkannya jika ini adalah saat yang biasa, "kau pembohong."

Rukia menampar pipi Ichigo.

"AKU BUKAN THE WHITE!" teriak Rukia.

"Bukan," kata Ichigo. "Lalu bagaimana dengan warna mata, luka di dahimu, jangan mengelak lagi, Rukia, aku tahu... kau pun pasti menyadari jika aku adalah polisi yang melawanmu saat di Karakura Town Center!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku terjatuh, dan aku tidak memakai_ softlens_-"

"Aku tidak bilang kau memakai _softlens_," potong Ichigo.

"Aku-"

"Demi Tuhan, aku suamimu, Rukia. SUAMIMU! Dan kau masih ingin membohongiku!"

Rukia terdiam. Kini ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana menghindar dari segala tuduhan Ichigo. Ya, semua tuduhan yang dilontarkan Ichigo adalah benar. Ia memang salah satu anggota The White. Ia menahan isak tangisnya. Ia tidak ingin menangis.

"Ya." Rukia menatap kedua mata Ichigo dengan lekat. "Aku memang salah satu anggota The White."

Ichigo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Inilah yang ia takutkan: kenyataannya istrinya, wanita yang paling dicintainya adalah musuhnya sendiri.

**To be continue...**

* * *

**ps: **Ganbatte buat Kika, Ata, dan semua yang lagi menghadapi UN! SEMANGAT! :D

Sumpah, saya lagi bete sangat.. T_T


End file.
